Strange Love
by belkisaris
Summary: Marissa is save by a mysterious gorgeous guy, When she didn't believe in love... Will she continue the path of loneliness, or will she fall for her hero?
1. Chapter 1

I was walking one day to my apartment from work. I was a waitress at one of the most elite restaurant. My boss sexual harassed me almost everyday. The only reason why I put up with the stupid job was because… I sigh. Well I need the job. All men are the same suddenly when I was around the corner from an alley someone pulled me and pushed me against the wall. I was surrounded by guys, who were looking at me hungrily. My thoughts exactly.

"Now what a pretty girl like you is walking alone in this dangerous streets?" He must be the leader.

"None of your business." I spat at him trying to walk away from him, but he pushed me back against the wall.

"Hey what's the hurry stay for a little fun." He smirk. As if we were friends hanging out. I free one of my hands from his grasp and slapped him hard. He glared at me and punched me in the face. That fucking asshole actually punched me. I spit blood. "You hit me again and it will be worse for you." He squeezed my breast hard making my eyes water. One of his hands went to my waist and he caress my stomach going up towards my nipples.

"STOP." I said thru gritted teeth. They laughed.

"Your going to have a long night ahead of you." His face got closer to mine and he started kissing my neck going down to my chest breaking my shirt and leaving me in my bra. "Now the question is. Are you going to behave." He pulled me closer to him grabbing my ass and squeezing hard. I felt nauseated. I spit on his face. He backslapped me hard making me bite my tongue. I tasted my own blood. "So the hard way it is." He grabbed my hair and threw my head back making me hit the wall hard. I almost passed out, but by some miracle I was still conscious…Then he threw me to the floor and one of his friends hold my head over my head. And another one hold my legs while the leader got on top of me breaking my bra… For the first time in my life I was scare… I was getting rape… He broke my bra and looked down at me hungrily. He bed down and sucked on one of my nipple hard making me cringed and disgusted. A tear felt down my cheek making me struggle, but the guys holding me down where strong… as he sucked on my nipple his hand caressed my stomach down my jeans and he was about to unbutton them when there was a growled. A growled. I must be hearing things….


	2. Chapter 2

I heard screams and snaps but I couldn't open my eyes… I was too scared.

"Are you alright Miss?" I stayed where I was. "Miss?" He was closer to me now… I open my eyes.

"Please don't…" I shiver it was winter and I was topeless and without a bra. He took his jacket off and wrapped me around with it. He help me up, but I was still in shock…

"I'm not going to hurt you…Where do you live?"

"Two blocks from here.." I said in a whisper. He nodded and helped me walked. We arrived at my apartment and he opened the door for me and walked with me inside. I sat on the kitchen table while he worked on something in my kitchen. After a couple of minutes, he came with a cup that was steaming…

"It's hot chocolate. It will help you." I grabbed the hot cup and oh god. It felt so nice… I finally looked at him while I blew on the cup drinking a little bit… And he was drop dead gorgeous. He had this electrifying blue eyes, amazing black hair that stop at his navel, I could see the muscles thru his shirt. I couldn't stop staring he smiled. I looked down at my cup.

"Thanks." I finally said.

"No problem."

"What happed to those guys…" I remember yelling snapping… There was silence. I looked up.

"Let's just say…They wont bother you ever again…" He walked towards the door. "I have to go… And miss, tried to carry some sort of weapon next time the streets are really dangerous.." He was about to walk out.

"My name is Marissa. By the way."

"Antonio." And he walked out off my apartment closing the door… I stared for a couple of minutes finishing my hot chocolate….


	3. Chapter 3

After what happened last night I slept surprisingly good, I was thinking about Antonio. I sight getting up and getting my self breakfast. I tried to put him out of my mind, just because he save me, didn't me I had to be all gooey about. Even though he's the hottest guy you ever seen? I chastised my mind. I finished my breakfast and got a quick shower and got dress, I wasn't looking forward working two shifts…Stupid Elena had to get sick. I got on my waitress uniform and went to work. John my boss was there of course.

"Good Morning Marissa." He said in one of those attempt to sound sexy.

"Good Morning John." I kept walking to clock in and get my section ready. He let me go for now… I work on my tables all day, I got a lot of tips too. I took an hour break to get ready for the second shift I was sitting in one of my table massaging my feet John sat across from me.

"Hey."

"Hey…" I sight mentally.

"You know you could do much better… You need someone to take care of you, all I ask is you take care of me first."

"Not interested John." His fist hit the table hard making me look at him.

"You're the only one that would say no." He glares. "That's why you're the only one that need double shift to make extra." I got what he was saying all other girls here slept with him, but I wouldn't get that low. I would earn my own money the right way…. That's how I was raised.

"Well I like double shifts." I lied.

"Good." He said with a crooked smiled. "Because you only got 10 more minutes, were too busy, and I need you." He stood up.

"I just got my first break from all day! I just sat down."

"You can always go home, come back your next shift." I stood up piss off at him and got ready without looking his way and started working the tables again. I wish I could just quit. John was an asshole, he made sure my section was full, and he made sure to send those who didn't left tips or really little. Almost at the end of my shift I wasn't smiling to the costumers, what was the point of pretending, when they wont leave me tips or anything.

"Here's the menu. Want to order something to drink?"

"A whiskey." That voice. My head snap up to look at him. Antonio. I bit my lips and nodded going to the bar. I pour the best whiskey and went back to the table and hand it to him. He smiled seductively and made sure our hand touch.

"Um, are you ready to order?" He looked at the menu, but some how I got the impression he already knew what he wanted. He put it down.

"So far the whiskey thanks." He smiled seductively again. And I went to work on my other tables. Then I went to his table, his whiskey was gone.

"Anything else?"

"Yes." He said simply eyeing me, but stayed quiet. His look got Goosebumps all over my skin.

"Well?"

"But is not on the menu." He gave me that seductive smiled again getting up walking towards me and giving me money. I gulp watching him go… What the hell is wrong with me?… I went and put the money for his whiskey and I still got 200$ left as a tip. I stare at it. With a smile and finished my shift getting ready to go home. I was in the staff lounge getting my bag when John spoke.

"Not many tips today huh?" You'll be surprise asshole..

"It I'll get better." I tried to pass by him, he grabbed me by the shoulders looking me in the eyes.

"It wont, as long as you don't give me what I want…" I glare.

"I'm not that kind of girl. Now let go, before I accused you for sexual harassment." He let go of me roughly and I kept walking away. He was pissed. I smiled and went to a bar, I got enough tips today thanks to Antonio, that I could afford a happy drink. I was in my favorite bar drinking a girly drink when someone sat next to me. Too close. I turn about tell him off. It was Antonio.

"Are you following me?" I acted as if I was annoyed.

"No." He order another whiskey. I stared, I couldn't help it. "What?" He said not looking at me as the bartender gave him his drink. God why do I want him? I bit my lips, as I kept staring. I paid for my drink and stood up about to leave. He grabbed my arms sending an electric feelings thru my arm. "Is on me."

"I don't think so, you already gave me 200$ tip, I cant accept you paying for my drink." I decided to let him know just in case it was a mistake.

"Oh wow, that's not right." I smiled a little. My thoughts exactly. He stood up getting close to me without touching me and giving me my money back in such a sexual way… "I meant to leave you a 500$ tip, you must of serve me one of the best whiskey at the place."

"I did."

"What would you have done, if I gave you less?"

"I would of put the rest my self." He frown stepping back.

"You would of."

"Well yes." He stared at me amazed, and suddenly he wasn't as sexual with me.

"You deserve so much more." He whisper in such a way, that I started thinking if I was meant to hear. I tried to get away but he was still holding my hand. He notices. "Do you mind if I take you home It's pretty dark…" I nodded and he walked out after me. We arrive at my apartment I started to unlock the door with my keys when he put both hands one on each side of my body trapping me between his body and the door.

"Why are you so special?" He whispered in my ear, but somehow it was as if he was talking to himself. I turned laying back on the door looking at his eyes.

"What do you mean?" I whispered.

"You intrigue me…" He smelled my neck, deep down I knew that should bothered me, but it did… "And your fragrance…" He spoke in my neck. "Your like the best wine" I gulp. And for the first time since I decided that love was for stupid people I wanted him to kiss me… He smiled as if he read my mind and kiss me. I kissed him back, putting passion into the kiss as our body got so close that we almost became one. His hands went to my hip and he caress my belly, I suddenly wanted more than then kiss… He pulled from the kiss and started to suck on my neck, making my body go crazy… I threw my head back and he suddenly step back and when I open my eyes he wasn't there… I frowned opening the door fast and locking it… collapsing to the floor. I was attracted to Antonio.

I took a long cold shower. I couldn't stand what Antonio was doing to me.. I watched my hair taking my time. When I got out of the shower I wrapped a towel around my body and started brushing my hair. I was off today I hated days off, but I didn't wanted to see John today… I got dress in jeans and a shirt and sat on my living room thinking what should I do today. When there was a knock on my door. I open the door and a frown came to my face.

"I came to apologies about yesterday… I was out of hand." I walked back to the kitchen leaving the door open. He came in locking the door the meeting me in the kitchen. "I know I should stay away from you…" I didn't face him, I didn't wanted him to see the horror of his words were causing me.

"Then why are you here?" He appeared in front of me. I frowned at that… I must be too distracted. He pushed me against the refrigerator gently.

"I cant stay away…" He said thru gritted teeth. Your smell, your fragrance…." He had one of his hand into a fist and hit the refrigerator, the motion hurting my ears since he was still trapping me between him and the refrigerator. "Your in danger… If I give you money…Will you go?" I pushed him off me. He let me with a frown.

"This is ridiculous were acting…" I turned to glared at him. "Your acting as if we know each other for long, we just met a couple of days ago…" He walked towards me grabbing my waist and pulling me to him.

"But you want me. Something almost impossible in you." He put his face in my neck, and I went weak knee. "My point exactly." He smiled my favorite smile.

"Why?" I whisper.

"Is one of my specialties." He carry me and lay me down on the sofa. Stepping away from me and looking at the door. "But if I get…involved. you'll lose your life."

"Why?" I ask stupidly again.

"I'm not what you think I am."

"You're a serial killer." I joke.

"In a way…Yes." I stood and started backing away from him. "I wont hurt you." I kept walking away and he sigh. Turning to look at me. "So if I give you the money…Will you go?" I shook my head. His eyes got angry. He appeared in front of me making me yelp. And put one of his strong hands around my waist pulling me to him. "I tried to save you." He whisper in my neck. He bit my neck making me whimper, but then the best pleasure I ever imagine I moan pulling him to me, he growled drinking faster. I started getting weak suddenly, he seem as if he wasn't going to stop. Suddenly my phone rang making him drop me and disappeared. I felt to the floor weakly falling asleep too fast.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up on my living room floor really hungry then remember the event of last night… My hands went automatically towards my neck. A vampire… he said he tried to saved me…but then he wanted to kill me? I shook my head and took a shower and eat breakfast. I was off today. Thank God. After I was done, I decided to look for Antonio. Stupid I know, he told me to leave town and I said no, he tried to kill me and I look for him? I put on a jacket and walked outside. For some stupid reason I couldn't stay away from him. I went to a park no one would dared to go, was vampire hunting grown. I sat on the park looking around warily.

"Are you insane?" A familiar angry voice whisper in my ear. I stood up looking around. Antonio looked pissed.

"I needed to talk to you…" I walked around the bench towards him. He stood back a step as if he was afraid of me, but I knew better.

"So I tried to kill you, and you walk into the one park that everyone knows vampires hang out?" He grabbed my arms making my eyes water and he pulled me away from the park. "Your only attracted to me, because of…well that's what vampire do…"

"But your attracted to me to." He growled really irritated and pushed me against the wall making me wince.

"Why?" Like I know? He got close to my face, I couldn't help my self and kissed him. He was surprise, but kissed me back roughly. One of his hands wrapped around my hair pulling me more to him. I moan and wrapped one leg around him and his free hand went down my shirt touching my belly.. The touched got me wet… Something impossible, but true. He seem to notice and pulled back wit a growl again. I punch the wall beside my ear making a hole as he disappeared. So he didn't like being attracted to me, I bite my lips walking back to my apartment. Only… I looked around where the hell I am? When I continue walking I heard voices.

"Antonio is in love with a human." Someone sang song. I hid my self but got closer. Antonio was trapped between three guys.

"No I'm not." He growled. "She's just a play thing."

"So you will share right?"

"I never shared food in my life, and I'm not about to start now…"

"Well, we like her as well, and there's nothing you can do about it." I started to think how to help Antonio, they seem like bullies… I look on my jacket, only a pepper spray… I yell, all of their head snapped my way… I hide and all of them run pass me. I ran towards Antonio who ran towards me catching me and disappearing with me. We arrive at my apartment. He would turn purple from the rage if he was human.

"Now I know. Your crazy."

"I'm just returning the favor. You save me once…"

"Well deal paid. And he disappeared again."


	5. Chapter 5

I sigh. I was attracted to a vampire… A vampire who wanted me away from him, because… My blood and my body tempted him. I couldn't help it, I had to smile at that. But… Should I listen to him and move or…I shook my head, I couldn't I knew I would end up coming back, the only difference would be I would be jobless…Although. No I hated my job, but it help me pay the bills. I stood up and went to my kitchen to find something to eat…. I grabbed a fruit salad and went to my living room to eat it, while I watched some TV. Suddenly I felt someone right next to me. I jumped a little bit and looked to my side. It was one of the guys that were bothering Antonio.

"Well hello there." He smirk. I was a little scare, but I hid it.

"So I guess. Vampires has no need to knock on doors." He leaned towards me, making me lay down by force with his muscle body.

"You know, you can have all the pleasure you ever imagine, by any vampire… You don't have to follow Antonio like a little puppy." He smirk as he hand caress my leg going up my tight as if to prove his point. I tried to tell him to get off…but my body shiver in response. He's caress got a hold on my tight as his face appeared close to mine. "You get my point?" He arched an eyebrow.

"I don't know what your doing to my..." I gasp as his hand went closer to my private spot, but I kept talking against the pleasure. "Body, but my mind is not on it." I answer honestly. For some stupid reason it was different with Antonio, but not that different. "I can change that." He said voice soft and sexy. His disgusting tongue draw a trail on my neck raising Goosebumps on my body. God, why do I like it, when I don't like him? I wasn't a slut.. Far from it…

"Please stop." I said breathless. He smirk.

"But you want it."

"Yes because..." I gasp again as his hand was in my private spot caressing, so sensual, my mind started yelling rip off my clothes already… I shook that though out of my mind. The guy started kissing my neck, each kiss sending disgusting shiver of pleasure thro my body.

"Just give in." He purred, as I gulp. I elevated my leg and kick him on his stomach hard. He smirk, and I could feel a bruise on my leg. I guess, you're a rough kind of girl. He grabbed my hair hard and pulled me towards him, as I wince. If I didn't walk towards him I would lose my hair… So once I was facing him, he grin.

"Let me go." I glared at him. He pushed me against the wall, and he wasn't gentle about it…

"This is going to happened anyways.." He whisper in my ear, making my heart go fast as my body shiver. "It I'll be less painful if you just give in…" I shook my head.

"Please stop…." He growled.

"Why is he so special?"

"He would never…force me…" He growled again.

"He does force you, you just think he's." He shook his head angrily. Ripping my shirt of my body and looking and my chest hungrily. "There's something he got right. You're the most gorgeous girl we ever seen so far…" He pulled on my braw down breaking it as well. I bit my lips from anticipation…If I didn't think in something fast… I would be losing my virginity to him. I know…A girl my age still virgin… But I was only 19.… He grabbed my breast in his Hands and caress them slowly. God how can I make him stop? When my body wants him to finish… "So just give in…" I open my eyes frowning at him confuse. Wasn't I giving in? "No your not…"

"How do I give in?" I bit my lips as he put on of my breast in his mouth and began to suck. I gasp at first but moan. I was about to grabbed his hair pulling him more towards me, but instead I tried to step back. "You see my point right?" I nodded. Every time I wanted more, I realized what I was doing and tried to break free.

"So why keep trying?"

"I'm a sore loser." He went back to suck on my breast. I went weak knee, and he sucked deeper making me moan. Maybe…. I shook my head, and tried to kick him off. He slapped me hard, I heard my head almost crack I wince. He threw me at the floor and got in top of me pinning my hands above my head. He broke my jeans off, and kissed my belly and went down on her, she gasp, but tried to think frantically of how to get him off.

"Help!" She yell. Who would help her, but she had to tried again. He stopped about to reach my private area and went towards my face freeing one of my hands to slapped my face hard again.

"Shut up!" I shook my head, tear spilling from the hit, I knew my face would look bad tomorrow. "I told you. This could feel good or…"

He hold my hands above my head with one hand and squeezed on my breast hard making my eyes watered.

"Please stop." I gasp. He smirk and stopped squeezing. He lower himself down as if to kissed my neck and bite me. I yelp at the bite, but then stopped struggling as the pleasure kick him, his free hand went to my belly going down to my private area again when a growled was heard. Suddenly the vampire was off me and flying towards a wall.

"I told you I didn't share." Antonio. I felt a smiled on my lips but I couldn't move, from the floor.

"Yeah well, she seem's to disagree."

"You were forcing her."

"No I wasn't." He lied.

"I heard her screams from the outside."

"Sorry to disappoint you Antonio, but those were pleasure screams." He smirk.

"Yeah, I don't believe you." Antonio growled and punched him hard. They started fighting until Antonio win, and the other vampire disappeared. I felt someone picking me up and taking me to the bed.

"Your so beautiful." He whisper as he lay me down on the bed, gently.


	6. Chapter 6

I felt asleep with a smile on my lips that night. Antonio save me again from being raped…And he called me beautiful. I sleep like a baby that night. I open my eyes, a smile was still on my mouth.

"Sleep well?" I sat up looking around scare, but the voice was familiar.

"Antonio?"

"Yes." I spotted him sitting in a chair watching me with amused eyes. I rubbed my eyes.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well you felt asleep on me really quick." He smirk. "So I stayed watching over you." I nodded.

"And the other vampire?" His eyes turned dangerous.

"He wont be a problem anymore."

"But what happened to him?" He stood up fast vampire speed and looked at the wall with a growled.

"Let it go." I got out of bed walking towards him and putting a hand on his shoulder…

"Is just he wont give up that easy…" He turned grabbing my wrist eyes red with fury I tried to step back but he was holding my hands.

"He's dead. I kill him for daring put a hand on you. Happy?" I stared a little scared of him, as his eyes turned back to normal. He let go of me… "I'm sorry…"

"Is…ok… Are you mad at me?"

"You?" He gave me a puzzled look. "Why would I be mad at you?"

"I almost gave in…"

"Its your decision." But I could see a hint of jealousy. "I killed him, because you said stop and he wouldn't listen."

"I didn't wanted to stop…" I looked down remembering, suddenly e was in front of me.

"That's because he did this." One of his finger went up my arm towards my neck raising goose bumps. "It's one of our abilities. But you fought him off…" I stared at him, wanting me to touch me so more.

"But I'm not fighting you.." I said getting close to him to kiss him, but he pull me back.

"Why?"

I frowned. Why did it matter? "I'm guessing because you save my life… I feel safe with you…" He growled turning away.

"But I'm not safe."

"You can control your self good around me." He turned slowly towards me.

"Maybe…" I stared at his lips…Those inviting lips. "I should go." He turned to leave but I grabbed his arm.

"I'll behave." He smirk raising an eyebrow.

"Scouts honor." He laughed, but nodded. Going to my living room. I followed him. "So did you eat."

"Yes." He said simply. And I could swear I saw guilt on his eyes, I just nodded. I sat opposite to him, to demonstrated I meant it. I ask about his life he told me he was 2,000 years old and he never felt in love with a girl, and never was attracted to any girl until he met me. I smiled at that. "But I also cant get involve with you… We end up killing our human mates…is just inevitable…"

"Has it happened to you?"

"Yes." The hair of my back stood up, but I still couldn't get away from him.

"Is our ability to get our prey. That's why you couldn't get away from Richard." I frowned.

"Richard."

"The vampire that tried to force you." I nodded I stood up and walked towards him he stood up fast afraid of what I was going to do next.

"I want you." He disappeared. I sigh. And went to my bed, he was acting too weird. I went to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day I had to work, I wasn't looking forward another day with John, but like I said before I needed money…I arrived at work and John called me towards him, before I clocked in.

"Yes?"

"Your fired."

"I.. What?"

"What a thief and deaf?"

"I haven't stole anything…" I don't know how he did it, but there was proof I stole money from them… I didn't fight it, I didn't made them investigate, they just kept my last check I gave them their uniform and went to the park devastated. John gave up on me, and decided to fuck up my life, but I wasn't going to cry…I would look for a better job with no sexual harassment. I had my hands on my face when I felt someone sitting next to me.

"Why so down?" It was Antonio.

"None of your business." I snapped at him.

"It must be really bad, since we met…your been nothing but nice to me."

"Yeah well since we met your been an ass to me telling me to stay away from you." I stood up to walk away. "For once I'm listening to you." With that stupid vampire speed he stood up and got in front of me.

"I'm sorry I'm an asshole all the time…I'm sorry about last night… You see we tent to have just sex with our own kind since we are harder to kill…when we do it from human is because we intent of drinking their blood while doing it and killing them." I stared at him. Confuse. "I know…we are too strong…when the moment comes… we lose our self." I got it… He's protecting you. "So what's wrong?"

"I got fired."

"Why?"

"My boss wanted me to sleep with him…since I wouldn't do it.. You get the rest." He nodded.

"My family wants to meet you…" He put his hands in his pocket. I stared at him.

"Why is not like we are dating… We haven't even pass first based…" He smirked at that.

"Yeah, well.. Apparently I talk to much about you…they are curious… you don't have to go.. they don't have to meet you like you said…is not like were dating.."

"I'll go. It'll be interesting." He nodded and we walked in silence. His house…wow, it looked like a mansion, I suddenly was self conscious of how I was dress… He grabbed my hands.

"You look fine.. They wont even notice details." He smiled reassuringly, I nodded and we walked in. They were… in the living room watching TV? When we entered their head snapped my way. One of them stood up really fast and was in front of me in an instant. He extended his hands.

"I'm Nathaniel." He smiled a brilliant smile.

"I'm Marissa." I tried to smile back.

"Welcome to my house. My casa es su casa." He grin and stepped aside. Antonio walked us to the couch and we sat, they bombarded me with question, but I answer them patiently, they answer some of my question and something passed in Nathaniel's eyes when he looked at Antonio, he nodded then looked at me with a smile. We spend most of the day there and the afternoon, they even prepared food for me, after a while. Antonio took me to my house.

"They liked you. And approve of you." I tried to look neutral.

"What do they approved exactly?" He grinned and ignored my question as we arrive at my apartment.


	8. Chapter 8

He left me at my apartment, and suddenly I was sad again… I was without a job, I liked a vampire who was so weird sometimes… I sigh and sat on my living room couch. I was about to turn on the TV when someone appeared next to me… I smiled thinking it was Antonio that he forgot something, it was Nathaniel. I stared, but smile at him.

"We have a problem." He smiled, but it sounded like a threat.

"What happened? Is Antonio?"

"No." He chuckle. "You're the problem." He gave me a murderous look and I stepped back, he grabbed my hand in a strong grip, making me wince. He pulled me towards him, and we disappeared together.. We appeared back at a room with no windows, I looked around scare.

"Why am I here?"

"This is your new home, for the next couple of years, until I'll figure what to really do with you."

"But why?" I tried not to cry…

"Well you see, I had to pretend to like you, Antonio seem very found of you, so I told him I approve of him seeing you.. But we would never accept a human into our family. You do understand right?" I sort of nodded.

"I can take a plane ticket and leave…" He laughed amused.

"Antonio would find you… Your going to stay here," he pushed me back so hard, I landed sitting down in a chair that was in the wall behind me, there was a table again. He put a piece of paper and gave me a pencil. "Write the next thing. Or I'll rip your throat out right here and now." I nodded picking up the pencil and getting ready to write.

Dear, Antonio.

I like you, I really do, but you said it your self, the only reason I do is because of your abilities, and I been thinking. I like living, please, please leave me alone. I'm taking a plane and moving to a far away place from you. Hopefully there wont be any more vampires. I want a normal life something you cant give me. I got fired from my job giving me the perfect excuse. Please don't hurt anymore human girls…get someone in your own race.

Regards,

Marissa.

I felt horrible even though I wasn't saying those word, Nathaniel made me… he put on a glove and rub the letter against me, then walking out and locking the door. I stood and looked around. I was in big trouble, but I hope they wouldn't kill me.. I walked towards the door and touch it. It looked sound proof, great… I don't think Antonio would never find me here, Nathaniel was smart. A couple of hours later, someone brought me food….

*******************Antonio***********************************

After leaving Marissa in her house I went home to grab a snack, we always have human slave in the house who were brought to us as a punishment to them. I drank the girl dried, then the servants took her out to disposed of her. I couldn't sleep that night thinking of Marissa. What is that girl doing to me? At least my family gave me the ok, to court her into maybe dating. I smiled at the though. The next day I went to her house to visit her, but all I found was an empty apartment and a letter. I looked at it. And read it. I growl breaking the paper in peaces. Every fucking time! I disappeared going home and locking my self in the room.

"Antonio!" It was my father Nathaniel. "Is everything ok, son?" He sounded worried. I didn't care.

"Peachy. Leave me alone."

"What happened?"

"Marissa wasn't that interest in me, she got too scare…" I started breaking stuff in my room. I know I must look like a kid, that didn't get to go to Disney, but I didn't care. I wasn't going to look for her either she could go to hell…

***********************Marissa*******************************

There was a really horrible sound well it looked faint… I had a feeling if I could heard that in a sound proof room… I frown, I could try yelling but what was the point. I sigh throwing my self in bed. Going to sleep…. Weeks passed by in the same situation, servants brought me breakfast, lunch, dinner and clothing, there was a bathroom here, so I had no need or excuse to go out… I was really hard trying on a way to escape.. I had to make sure that the house was empty… I had to trick the servant into telling me if the house was empty…


	9. Chapter 9

I finally got the courage to tried to escape, so I waited until one of the servant brought me today's lunch, but for my disgraced it was Nathaniel. He came in with a tray and his stupid grin.

"Hello Dear." I just glared at him. "Hope the accommodations has been to your liking?" As if I was a guess instead of a fucking prisoner. Asshole. "Well you stay here is over. Antonio went out probably to get you our of his head." He laughed. "So I made some arrangements…"

"What kind of arrangement?"

"I sold you as a servant." He smirk.

"You did what? I wont work…" He kept the smirk looking me amused.

"Is either behave or die." I gulped. And nodded. "Eat." He put the tray on the table. "I'll be back for you in an hour." He left. I didn't wanted to eat, I wanted to sulk, but who known's if those people would feed me… Regularly, so I ate it all and waited without any hope for Nathaniel. He came like he promise put a bandage on my eyes, and we drove off in a car somewhere. I didn't know how long we drove, but finally the car stop. He took the bandage off. Another mansion, but this one was on the woods… I sigh getting out and Nathaniel was already in front of me. I followed him… A servant open the door, and we walked to the living room a 40 year old looking guy was sitting on the couch with a glass of a red liquid.

"Gustav This is Marissa. The girl you bought." He eye me with approval… I fought the urge to roll my eyes.

"Manuel. Take her to her knew room." The servant that open the door for us, grabbed my arm and pulled me to a big hall until finally opening a door, we walked inside. The way he was looking at me? Pity?

"You have your own bathroom." He pointed at the bed. "Those are your clothes. Take a bath now, and put them on… Gustav will be back in an hour to examine." I was about to protest but the look he gave me stopped me. I took the shower and dress with the clothes that was on the bed, I got of say, it was like staying naked. I just sat on the bed, when the doors open.

"Hey there." He walked towards me and grins. Lay down. I didn't, he reached where I was and pushed me down by force… He got on top of me, and look down at me. "I like to have a taste of my servants, when they are new."

"Please don't…"

"Shhh, You will like it.." He lower himself down and bit my neck, I whimper at first, but felt my self grabbing unto his shirt pulling him to me, he smirk as I closed my eyes… God this was better than any drug… After a couple of seconds he stopped and as he started walking out. "Tomorrow. Sex." ,But I couldn't care yet, so I felt asleep drunkenly, from the bite…


	10. Chapter 10 (Caution, explicit sex scene)

The next day, a servant girl walked in my room, with a box, and supplies, how she managed carrying all that was beyond me…

"Hey." she looked at me. "Go take a shower." I was about to protest but she shook her head. "I'm not ordering you around.. But we have to be fast… Master Manuel, is out of the house, and you got shores…" Master? I nodded and got in the shower, I got out of it, dried my self…and dress on a dress she had for me, I was better off naked… She worked on my head, then gave me a list. I looked at her. "I know. I hope you know how to cook, after you finished, the driver will take you out to get this stuff…" I was suppose to cook this jackass, then make my own room into a romantic place, for Manuel to rape me… Because there's not way, I'm sleeping willingly. I cooked what other choice, did I have. I went to the fancy store to get the stuff on the list and transformed the room into a romantic place, I sat on the bed picturing I did the food and decoration for Antonio.. I wondered what was he doing now… There was a knock on the door and Manuel stepped thru wearing nothing, I stared in disbelieve then focus my attention to his face.

"I must say I'm surprise."

"Oh?"

"You obey, you did everything in the list." He smiled in approval. Well I was hoping you psycho, that you wouldn't touch me.

"I was hoping to get in your good side." He smirk.

"Well done you have." He walked over to me and sat besides me. "I figured you want something?" He arch an eyebrow. I gulp and nodded.

"I preferred not to have sex…" He laugh, and I mean. Laugh, his whole body shook with laughter. I stared.

"Oh your serious?" He kept laughing, but started to stop.

"I heard…when a vampire have sex with a human, they end up dead…" He smiled sweetly.

"For virgin vampires. You saw the girls, I had sex with all of them. They still breathing. Don't worry child." He pulled the hair out of my face gently. My stupid body shivered in response… he smiled. He looked at my body with lust eyes.

"Please don't…" I began.

"But you want to." I tried answering calmly.

"No…My body wants to.. And you know why…" He nodded.

"I bought you fair and square. You don't expect me, to keep you just to watch you right?"

"I-I.-"

"Shhh. You'll enjoy this. I promise you." He purred as he put a hand on the back of my neck pulling me to him, making me some how get on top of him. He kissed me hard and demanding, and if I didn't open my mouth, he was going to hurt me… so I did. He moan and started to caress my body… I tried really hard to fight the amazing feeling of his touch… He smirk and broke my small dress impatiently, he wasn't fooling around. I kept struggling though. He got a little irritated. He pulled a little bit turning me so fast, I almost got dizzies, now he was on top of me, glaring a little bit. "This is going to happened whether you cooperate or not… if you piss me off, it I'll be really painful for you, making that little face of your swollen and hurt… AND you'll still have to do your chores…" I nodded as I gulped.

"I'll behave." He put his hand on my neck and went down caressing it, sending an amazing tingling sensation where his hand had passed.

"See pleasure." He say in a sexy voice… I bit my lips, I couldn't help it… He started to kiss my neck, and went down towards my private parts, his face was where no men's face has been before… His tongue went inside my clit, making me gasp and hold onto the sheets with my hands into fist as I arched my back. He grin as he flick at it, then going deep inside with his tongue… Good yes… He continued, but started going down on my tight and suck on them holding my leg with his arm, as he bite me, I was so far gone from his mouth in my privates, that the bite, was like an added afrodiaciac… I moan as he suck on my blood, making me cum from all the pleasure built in me. He smirked looking up at me, my blood still on his lips.

"I'll told you. I would make it pleasurable for you. Now here comes the best part." He smirk getting on top of me. I smiled closing my eyes…

"Antonio." I whispered. I don't know why I said, it…maybe because, after meeting him… I wanted him to be the one…to take my virginity… He growled, and I no longer felt him on top of me.

"Why would you say his name in a moment like this?" His eyes flashed a dangerous red. I sat up confuse…

"I-I-I'm sorry… He and I were sort of seeing each other." He lost it.. He was in front of me in a instant and slapped me making me fly towards a wall making me see gray dots… He was at my side again, grabbing me by my legs and pulling me towards him hard by the leg, he got on top of me again, but he wasn't gentle at all…

"Did you break it off with him…before committing your crime?" He looked pissed. Lie. My mind told me…but my body… wanted him to finished his job…

"I didn't committed any crime…" I said honestly…

"Then why Nathaniel had you as a criminal? I even check, you were a felon.. You know what they do to felons right?" I nodded, Nathaniel explain to me…

"Those are false…" He laughed. I could feel my face bruising… he put on a rope from the bathroom and started to walk out. "Leaving?" He nodded and stopped a hand on the door knob.

"I'll look for a better deserving girl." And he walked out, leaving me there, feeling embarrassed…For what I gather… girls liked having sex with him…I could see why.. I threw my self in the bed, trying to go to sleep…


	11. Chapter 11

He gave me shores…but he didn't come for sex…I was glad and frustrated at the same time. I knew it had to do something to do with me saying Antonio's name… It's been weeks since last time I saw Antonio…And started wondering if I'll ever see him again… I was finishing cleaning my room when Manuel enter.

"Your in kitchen duty…I got visitors." He sounded a little nervous, but I shrugged off. I cooked that day, but he told me he had vampires guest, so my kitchen duties where…Easy… I had to milk humans, Yeah, you heard right… I had to get blood, fresh, and put it in a special place where I would stay… My blood included. Then got dress for the dinner and waited by the kitchen until I heard the stupid dinner bell. When it finally rang, I grab the base with blood, then went to the kitchen I didn't looked at the guess, I wasn't aloud, I just serve, I was serving the last one when…

"Marissa?" I looked up. That voice. I stared. It was Antonio… I forgot I was pouring blood, and the blood started spilling out of his glass into the table. Manuel growled standing up.

"YOUR EXCUSE." I mumble my apologies, and hurried off, he had other servant to clean… I wanted to go back, I wanted to run into his arms… But I knew better so I stayed in the kitchen. I could heard the argument though…

"What is she doing here!" Silence. "Manuel." He hissed.

"Your father sold her to me." A growl.

"I'll buy her, back I'll pay double." Silence.

"I'll give her to you. My gift." Silence.

"Did you touch her?" A really uncomfortable silence.

"I did not penetrated her… But I had any right if I did." Antonio, knew what he meant, and I flushed… He open the door, and his look wasn't friendly, he strode towards me, pick me up without saying anything, and disappeared. We were at my apartment in a second. He let go of me.

"Are you ok?" I looked down and nodded. "I'm sorry." I looked up at him confuse. He looked… Embarrassed.

"You?" I frowned. "For?"

"My father… sold you as if you were one of the human criminals…" He put his hand into fist and turned not wanting to see me. I walked over to him, and put a hand on his arm.

"It wasn't your fault…" He turned and cupped my face in his hands.

"Yes it was…" He growled softly. "He did, it, because he didn't wanted me with a human… but he over stepped his boundaries."

"Or maybe he…was protecting you…" He shook his head.

"Do you trust me?" I nodded. He pick me up in his arm and we disappeared again.


	12. Chapter 12

We appeared in the airport… He told me to wait in the terminal then came back with two tickets.

"Where are we going?" He grin sitting down next to me.

"France." My eyes light up. He seem pleased by that… but there was something else.

"What's wrong?"

He sigh. "My father wont… He'll hunt us down… And this time He'll kill you." I jumped back his eyes turned red. He closed his eyes and shook his head slowly. "I wont hurt you Marissa." I smiled, but he still freak me out.

"I-I trust you." I sad simply. He was about to say something, when they called our flights, he pulled me up gently, and we walked towards the plane, we were first to enter. I notice our sits then. "First class?" He nodded and let me have the window sit.

"I got money, you wont meet a vampire without it. When you have eternity." He chuckle but he wouldn't look at me.

"What's wrong?" He shrug.

"I should of saved you that night… and just disappeared.. But I was attracted by you… Your smell.. How you were with men…" He looked at me then… "And now your being hunted… because I-" He put a hand on my face really gently as the plane started taking off. "I'm falling for you." I know it was wrong… I know if I valued my life….I shouldn't.. but..

"I'm falling for you too." He got closed to me, and we kissed gently. After a while I felt asleep, I know I was on a plane to France but well I'm human… Antonio hissed and said something… I was wondering… why the flight attendant hasn't come to tell him about his…I open my eyes, the airplane seem like it was shaking, but not really bad. But Antonio seem worried.. "What's wrong?"

"I smelled vampire."

"And your worried because?"

"They could be working for my father.."

"Do you see them?"

He shook his head. "No." He said simply.

"That's why your worried?" He nodded only, and the plane did a sharp twist down. Everybody started yelling… I looked at Antonio, his eyes was full of worry, that white thing that's suppose to fall if the airplane lose air, pop out… I looked at it in shock. Antonio hissed at my ear.

"We're be ok…" I looked at the people around me…

"What about them?" He stared at me, and my heart sank.

"Planes…crashed all the time…" But some how I felt this one was my fault… Antonio hugged me as the plane started crashing down… I know what he was doing… He was waiting for the right moment to disappeared, without blowing his existent to the other people… I heard an explosion, but didn't saw, being hugged the way I was by Antonio. I heard yelling, and suddenly I wanted to help the people they were here because of me… So I pushed Antonio away…He let me and stared at me. It'll be ok. He mouthed. I started standing up with a lot of trouble… Antonio stood. "Marissa-"

"I need to help." People weren't paying attention… because of the cause… I tried to passed him but he stood his grounds.

"You need to stay put."

"No!" I said stubbornly. He growled, people still didn't notice…

He hugged me again… but I knew what he was doing. "Let me go.!" I said thru gritted teeth. I notice he looked around, then he bit my neck. He moaned. I closed my eyes, and everything went black…


	13. Chapter 13(Warning, some explicit scene)

I woke up I don't know how long… but when I looked around sitting up…

"We are in a hotel." I found Antonio. He was in a chair crossed the room. He looked worried.

"The people in the plane?" Silence and he looked away…

"No survivors… They don't know we were on that plane…" I stood up a little angry.

"You had no right!"

"What?" He said in disbelieve. "Save your life?"

"Yes! You had no right! I should be dead like the rest of them…" I strode towards the door. He grabbed my arm gently and pulled me back.

"You cant go.."

"So your kidnapping me?"

"If you want to see it like that…Yes…" I glared, he crossed his arm around his chest making a point.

"Urgh." I walked towards the bed and sat down irritated, he walked towards me slowly and deliberately.

"I bet I can get you in a good mood." I stared at him in disbelieve.

"Oh?" He smirk, and kept walking until he reached me. The he bend out to be close to my face and kissed me. I pulled back and slapped him. His face didn't even bulge as if I just caress him… He pulled me towards him, gently jet a little bit rough and kissed me again, one of his hands caress my breast making me forget, why I was mad at him… I moan, and he lower me slowly towards the bed, skillfully taking my shirt by the time my head was on the bed. He looked at my body hungrily and I smiled. His hands roamed my body sending Goosebumps where his hand has touched… I moan he tried to take off my bra, but got impatience, and a small growl escape his lips as he broke it off. He smirked kissing my neck, my chest, my breast, my belly, it was as if he was tasting me… Of course I let him… He started taking my pants softly as if teasing me. I mentally groaned, I wanted him to rip off my clothes already. He started kissing my thigh his teeth sort of scraping my skin, I arched back moaning. God he was good. As he kissed my thigh, he went up, taking off my panties at the same time his tongue found my clit. I gasped arching my back even more, my hands got a hold of the sheets. He got in deeper as his teeth scrapped on it softly I moan, and he seem to take that as an invitation. As He suck, he also bit my clit a little bit, making me gasp for a second when a moan soon followed after as he suck, while his hands roamed my body, making me feel such pleasure like never before… He kept he's work until I had an orgasm, then he lay beside me, with a smirk.

"So? Still in a bad mood?" I closed my eyes and ignored him, he started to caress my hair. "I'm sorry about the airplane…and my father…" I open my eyes sitting down as I looked at him.

"Is ok… I just feel so responsible for those people… What are we going to do now?" He looked away, as he though…

"I really don't know… my father is really powerful… and when he puts his mind into it…" He shook his head, then looked at me. "I could turn you." I backpedaled so fast I fell out of the bed… I stood up and looked at him… He looked… Hurt?

"I mean…I don't-" He stood up walking towards the balcony.

"You don't have to explain.."

"Who wants to be a blood sucking monster…" He open the door walking in the balcony, and looking down. I followed him…

"That's not how I see you…" He still wouldn't look at me… "Is just… you offer it as a solution, because your father is against you being with a human… What happens when you get tired of me?"

He looked at me then interrupting me… "I wouldn't..-" I gave him a look and he stopped.

"What would happened then? I roamed the world alone… and then turn someone and so on and so on?"

"I wouldn't- do that…"

"What would you do then?" I stared at him.

"Nothing." He look me straight in the eyes showing me the truth of his words. I put hair behind my ear a little nervously. "I wouldn't get tire of you."

"You think if you turn me… you father will stop?" He though for a moment.

"I'm not sure… He might still want to kill you…" He looked down.

"Hey." I got closer to him… "Did you had any plans for today?" His face light up.

"Yes. Get dress. I'm going to show you France." He smiled….


	14. Chapter 14

I must say France is beautiful. First Antonio took me to Giverny, the house of Claude Monet. He told me that before the painter lived there, this was his house, then he had to sell it, because people were starting to notices him not changing… The place was beautiful… we went down to one of the trees, and stared to the beautiful garden… Then we went to the palace of Versailles we walked holding hands, but I was a little lost by the beauty of the place… I wanted to stay here… By now we spend most of the day out, and I haven't eaten anything, I didn't notice but my stomach sure did. It started to growl, and Antonio laughed, kissing my forehead. I'm sorry I forgot you got needs more often than mines. He laughs as we walked out of the palace. He took me to eat to the Le Meurice… really I would have been happy with room service…

"I got money, might as well spend it, in something good." I smiled, but looked at the menu. He took it from my hands, and when the waiter came he order for me. I stared in disbelieve. "Trust me." He said only as the waiter left. Food was served amazingly fast I almost didn't had time tasting it, because I gulp it down, like an animal…I didn't realize I was so hungry… Antonio just laughed at me quietly… After I ate, Antonio pay and we left.

"So, want to go to the hotel? Or keep exploring?" I though about it for a minute… It was pretty late already.

"I just want to see the Eiffel Tower." I told him. I knew we were pretty far away but with his ability.. He hugged me.. In a private area, and off we went… This place was magical… we stayed there for hours, until the night. We were at the top of the Eiffel Tower until the guard told us, they were closing… we laughed and proceeded to get out holding hands. Suddenly a really beautiful lady stopped in front of us. Her face was friendly… but by the way she eye, our locked hand, I doubt her thoughts were anything but friendly.

"Tony!" She said with a heavy French accent. She hugged him, making us stop holding hands. After a really long hug, she pulled back. "You forgot about me." She put on a sad puppy face.

"I would never." He smiled, and I don't know if I was being jealous, but his smiled was flirty. I just stared there awkwardly, Antonio put a hand on my waist and pulled me closer to him. "This is Marissa."

"Hi." I didn't even bother smiling… I couldn't. She just nodded my way, then looked at Antonio.

"You still owe me that drink." She gave him a really flirty smile. I tried the urge to slap her.

"Belinda." He chuckle. "I cant just leave Marissa by her self." He sounded sorry. I pulled abruptly away from him.

"Oh don't worry about me." I glared at the both of them. "Go AHEAD!" I stormed off. Of course Antonio caught up with me and turn me gently.

"She's just a really good friend. Don't be jealous."

Too late. I pulled my hand back and he let me. "Just leave me alone."

"I cant… You don't know France." I looked around and saw a cafe open.

I pointed towards the café. "I'll be there." And walked towards it, without waiting for his response. I enter the café and sat on a table alone fuming.


	15. Antonio

***********************Antonio*******************************

Me and Belinda went to the top of the tower Eifel.

"Bébé comment avez-vous été?

I just sigh. "I'm good." She like speaking French. To be honest it always turned me on…. She leaned closed to me.

"Toujours peurd'avoir des relations sexuelles?" She was closed to me and kissed my neck. Still afraid of having sex? My mind translated.

"Belinda." I gasped out. She was good.

"I can still make you squirm." She kept speaking in French.

"Vous Voulez faire l'amour ce soir?" She didn't wait for my response and pushed me back kissing my neck and going down on me… I moan. She started unbuttoning my pants and suddenly I remember Marissa.

"Stop!" I meant to say it nicely, but came out as a growl. She stopped and looked back at me hurt. This was a first between us.

"If you are not ready for sex… I can still give you pleasure like before." This she said in English.

"Is… Well I'm not… but." I stood up using my vampire speed buttoning back my pants. "I'm with Marissa. Well sort of…" I look down below.

"Don't tell me your in love with her." She laughed sarcastically…. I didn't answer her. Am I? "Tony?" I turned slowly and looked at her.

"I don't know I answer her honestly." She looked hurt.

"I though being with a human was dangerous for them…" She really didn't seem that concern about Marissa's safety.

"It is. We haven't…" I sight still looking down below, she walked towards me.

"What happened to you?"

"I don't know…" I answer honestly.

"You only come to France to see me… have fun and get away from family business…" She turned me so I could see her, and she pull me closer to her. "Is that why you came here?" I stared at her thinking. Is it? She was right… but would I bring Marissa… I shook my head.

"No… I got Marissa in trouble, and I brought her here, because this is a safe place for me…" She nodded. I know she was irritated with Marissa.

"Do you need my help?"

"I don't think you two liked each other." I like you. She said in her deep French accent rubbing on my groins. I took a step back, but she pulled me to her. She was a vampire… I was still stronger..

"I like you." She smiled seductively. "And I would do anything for you." She nibble in my ear. I moan, closing my eyes for a second…

I pulled her back by her shoulders. "I need to go back to Marissa."

She tried to hide, her glare. "Can she wait an hour?" She got closer again.

"No." I said simply watching her seduce me. She pushed me to the rails of the Eifel tower and kissed me passionately, I tried to push her away gently, but damn girl was stubborn, and I ended up kissing her back. I pulled her back again.

"Fine. Next time?" She said hopefully.

"Sure." I climb over the rail and jumped down, landing safety on my feet's, going to look for Marissa.


	16. Chapter 16

I was waiting for stupid Antonio to finish with the stupid vampire. But if I was being honest I was being jealous. Good for you. Because he wont sleep with you so he wont hurt you… Her no problem. I chastised my mind to shut up. I couldn't handle picture Antonio with another girl…

"So what is a beautiful girl doing in a café alone." I ignore the poor guy trying to flirt with a girl, probably wanting to be alone… After a while. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to intrude if you were waiting for someone…" I looked up and had to gape. The guy was standing in front of me, and he was almost as beautiful as Antonio, the only difference is that he had a French accent.

"Um, I'm sorry I though you were talking to some one else." He looked around I followed his gaze…the place was empty. Stupid! I ignored my inner voice. "I'm just enjoying a nice cup of chocolate." He took that as an invitation and sat down on my table.

"American?"

"Yes."

"Ah nice." He had a really beautiful smile. "Most American that comes here, end up loving it and stay. Is that your case." I had to smile.

"Maybe."

"Have you been to the tower Eifel?"

"Of course."

"Ok." He smiled pleased. "The next you must visit is the museums." My interest pick up. I was a nerd.

"Really?"

"Yes. Go to the Musée d'Orsay I own it. I'll give you a private tour." I frown not liking his double meaning. He kept the smiled.

"I mean a real private tour. Not disrespect." I nodded.

"I'll go tomorrow but I'll be with someone…" He kept the smiled, but I had the impression he wanted to frown. He seem to notice something suddenly and leaned closer to me offering me his hands.

"I'm so sorry My name Jace." I took his hand and shook it.

"Marissa." I saw Antonio behind Jace. He seem Jealous?

"Sorry to interrupt." I smiled. Jace looked at me.

"Yes. I sadly know him." He nodded and stood up.

"So. See you tomorrow?"

"Yes." He walked out of the café. Antonio turned to look at me.

"A date?" He raised his eyebrow. I smirked at him.

"You could say that…"

"How can you trust someone like that?" I shrugged, and stood up starting to walk out. He followed me of course.

"You can come along if you want." I smiled.

"Of course."

"Where are we going?"

"Musée d'Orsay" He stopped in front of me, so I could look at his eyes, he was exited.

"Really?"

"Yes. He own the place." Hi's face fell.

"I see." He put a hand on my waist and pull me close to him in a sexual way. "You still need me so we can go back to the hotel." He smirk, as my body betrayed me. "Unless you want to take a taxi? We'll be there by tomorrow afternoon." He said smug.

"Let's use your short cut." He smiled pulling me closer to him as we disappeared.


	17. Chapter 17

Once at the hotel, I went straight for the bathroom, and got on a long hot bath. Then got on my pjs. That Antonio bought for me. And got into bed to sleep. Antonio sat on my bed watching me. I tried ignoring him. But I could feel him watching me, so I pull the sheet of my face and looked at him.

"What?"

"Are you really that jealous of Belinda?" He said with an amused face.

"No." I lied, and he knew I was lying too. "Now if you excuse me I want to go to sleep. I promised Jace I was going first thing tomorrow morning to his museum to get a private tour." His face fell. Good.

"Can I go?" I smiled.

"Yes, I told him, you were going to be with me." He nodded and let me go to sleep.

The next day we went to the museum, and Jace was waiting for us, he wasn't happy to see Antonio with me but hid it well. He walked towards us.

"Well welcome." I smiled.

"Nice."

"Oh you haven't seen anything yet." He grabbed my arm and pulled me to the museum. Me and Jace walked together since he was holding my arm, I could smell the testosterone. After hours, we saw everything on the museum, even the secrets…. "So?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Love it." He grin.

"Can I invite you something to drink or eat?"

"Yes, I'm starving." Antonio seem as if he was going to declined for both of us, but I beat him to the punch.

"I'll pass I'll be with Belinda." He gave me a look and walked out. I tried really hard not to glared. I looked at Jace who took my hand taking me to his car, then we drove off. He took me to a really nice restaurant I even forgot the name…

"I own this restaurant." He said watching me look at the place and the treatment. Well that explains. I smiled.

"Wow."

"But money is nothing if you don't got someone to share it with."

"Agree."

"So?" He leaned towards me almost touching my hands I pulled away sitting straight."

"So what?" I said a little too sharply.

"You got a boyfriend?" I stared at him. "I assume. Antonio is your brother." I laughed.

"Do we look alike?"

He shook his head a little embarrassed. "No I guess not… Is he… is he your boyfriend?" Is he? Then I remembered him telling me we couldn't have… I shook my head.

"No." I said simply. "We are just friends." He nodded. We ate lunch… it was amazing, especially the wine. He offered to take me to my hotel, and I was lost for words. I was about to say something when.

"Thank you for your hospitality, but I was doing that." Antonio said with a fake friendly smiled. I nodded and went to his side a little thankful. Jace walked towards me, then hugged me giving me his card.

"Do call me from time to time."

"I will." And we walked out of the restaurant.

"Did you have fun."

"I did." I said.

"Good." He didn't sound happy though…He took me to our hotel. "Do you like Jace?" He looked at me I was about to answer when I notice someone behind him. He stepped closer and I gasped.

"Nathaniel." I whispered. Antonio's father. Antonio turned vampire speed. He growled and in a impossible speed we were surrounded…

(I'm going on vacation for two weeks to Mexico L I'll post what comes next, when I come back J I'll try to write on my free time.)


	18. Chapter (Antonio)

************Antonio**********************

My father found us… I glared at him trying to communicate how much he will regret doing something to Marissa. He just winked at me with his cruel smile.

"Well, well well. I must say it wasn't easy finding you two. A whole day." Marissa frown as he took a step towards her, as if one day was to little, but I knew better a day for my father was like a century. I growled as he took another step towards her. He laugh. "Are you telling me to leave her alone?" I just glared he knew better. Marissa just watched horrified….

"Nathaniel." I tried to keep my voice even, but it betrayed me… He stopped and stared at me with a fake hurt.

"What happened to dad?" I ignored him.

"Are we being charged here?"

"That's a stupid question… You know the rules about vampires and humans… You just seal her face as a slave." I growled appearing in front of him with rage. The guards were going to act, but a hand of my father stop them in place.

"YOU MADE HER A SLAVE BEFORE SHE EVEN BROKE THE LAW.!" I was about to lose it, so I lower my voice. "That's why we ran." He studied me for a second I had a point, but I knew he would ignored it.

"Son I know you can hear me… but for her sake… listen to me. Or I'll swear on your mother's memory I will kill her." I listen with a compose face, It was happening all to fast for us, as my father spoke to me… So all Marissa saw was my outburst. "Make sure, she don't want to ever see you again." I nodded so fast, I knew Marissa didn't saw.

"Your right." He smiled. "I over reacted and well… I owe you an apology." He smiled a friendly smiled to Marissa she nodded relive. As she looked at my father thinking everything would be over he turned towards me all part of the stupid act. "However… You knew better. Two years in prison will teach you to remember our rules." I was about to start my part when.

"You cant stop us from being…" She paused as if to think the word probably because of Belinda… I could use her… I closed my eyes briefly. "Friends…" She finally said…

I laugh. Marissa stared at me as if I lost my eyes. "Damn it. I should of stayed with my kind." I shook my head as I was hurting Marissa. I looked at my dad. "Fine I deserve that."

"No you don't." Marissa got closer to me and grabbed my arm. I snatched it back.

"I don't! You don't know my kind… Do you want to know why did I save you that night?" She stared a little bit in shock.

"Because your good." She whispered.

"Good." I laughed again. "I wanted to fuck you. Get my virginity over with, and since you though I was your hero… you wouldn't mind." She stared and took a step back. I grabbed her pulling her closer… I'm so so sorry Marissa for the next part. She didn't hear that of course my father would notice all she saw was the real vampire. I bit her neck hard to leave the horrifying impression my father wanted, and drank a little bit of her blood. She would think it was more. " You wouldn't know good if it hit you on the head. Now if you come close to me ever again." I lowered my self so close to her, we were face to face. "I WILL FUCK YOU, and lose my virginity will you breathed your last breaths." She gulped and I pushed her back. She was so hurt she felt to the floor with a tear in her eyes. I got closer to help her out of instinct and she cowered back. I kept my façade. "Le me take you to the airport." My father gave me a warning look. She was scared of me….

"FUCK YOU!" She stood up and ran off. Of course they let her.

"Marissa!" I got worried and try to run after her… I was stopped.

"Let her go son… She's not our problem…" I punch him, making him fly to the wall. The guards grabbed me and held me in place… Nathaniel stood up laughing.

"Am I under arrest?" I glared.

"Of course not. Your be under my watch until further notice." I nodded and they let go of me. I disappeared to the Eifel Tower. I just lost the girl… I didn't finish that sentence… I stared at the city… I was really worried about Marissa… but she I punched one of the wall…. Falling on my knees. I would kill my father… take over… and change the rules….


	19. Chapter 19(Marissa)

I ran and ran I didn't know how long…. But suddenly my knees gave up and I finally started crying. I couldn't believe Antonio… I cover my face. What am I going to do… I should of taken his offer to the airport…I got no money, I cant go back to the hotel… Finally I calmed just enough to sit down and look around… I didn't know what else to do… I put my hands in my pocket to hide them from the cold and felt a sort of paper… I frown pulling it out then saw Jace's name and phone number and remembered… He gave it to me… I walked until I found a pay phone and dial collect. After he accepted the charges and they connected us…

"Marissa." He sounded happy.

"I'm sorry to bother you so late…but." My voice broke.

"Your not bothering me… What's wrong…"

"My friend." It really hurt to even call him that… but… "He left me here alone… and I don't know France nor he gave me money…" There was a long pause… "I'm sorry… I-I-I'll deal" I was about to hang up.

"WAIT!"

"Yes?"

"The pause wasn't because I wont help you… It just… I cant believe that asshole…" I stayed quiet… He compose himself. "Where are you?" I described where I was and after an hour he found me on my knees crying, he knock on my shoulder gently… I looked up. "Where is he?" He had a dangerous look.

"Just let it go." He seem about to argue it, but stared at me then nodded helped me up and I got on his car, he got in and took off… We arrive to a really beautiful house, but I didn't wanted to get out… I just stared out the window. I heard Jace's door close, but I didn't look to check. He look thru the windows towards me trying to smile. He seem upset about something, but seem determine to hide it.

"Welcome to my house." He open the door and I got out. After he close the door, he put one hand around my waist. I would of insulted him before, but I wasn't in the mood right now. "Just for the night…." He seem nervous…. "Tomorrow, we'll get you back home." I nodded. He took me to a room. "This is the guess room… it got anything you might need…even clothes…" I looked and he was right. "If you want to talk to me about something… I'll be next door…" I nodded then walked in to the room… He close the door and I walked to the bed and sat down looking straight… Antonio's word play over and over again torturing me… I sigh. It was probably for the best… I should of stay away from him the moment… I knew he was a vampire… I stood up and looked at the closet, and he did had beautiful woman's clothes… I pick some with towels and took a long hot shower… I got dry and dress… Then I lay down, and felt asleep fast…

The next morning the smell of breakfast woke me up… I rubbed my eyes but stayed asleep. There was a knock on my I shook my head.

"Come in." I sat down. He come in.

"Hungry?"

"Maybe a little bit. Did you cook."

"No." He smiled. "I got a cook." My face sort of fell. "I take it, I didn't impress you…" I shook my head. He nodded. "You want me to get you a ticket for morning or night?" I sort of frowned and joke with him.

"Trying to get rid of me already."

"N-n-no of course not… I though.. You were so upset… you can stay all you want or need." I laugh. I couldn't believe that I was laughing, but his nervousness was funny.

"I was hoping you get me a job… and let me stay until I find rent… I don't want to take advantage…but in my country… I lost my job and Antonio took me here for vacation…" I trail off…

"Oh of course. You can work on my museum… I just assumed… you wanted to leave…"

"I did…but well I don't got anything to go to… So I hate to ask you for a favor since we don't know each other well…"

"Say no more. I'll help you." He smile walking away.


	20. Chapter 20

The next morning I woke up really early, got shower and got dressed, and waited on Jace while cooking him breakfast with the available food he had around. Which was a lot… I finished breakfast, prepared the table… and still no sigh of Jace… I went to his room and knocked on the door… after a while Jace open with nothing but his boxer rubbing his eyes.

"What?" He had his eyes, half closed..

"Oh, sorry… I was wondering at what time I could start working…"

"Marissa…I'm sorry…I'm not a morning person… give me a sec I'll go with you to the museum." I nodded and headed back down, to the dinning room. After half an hour he came down, looking better. He saw the cold breakfast and smiled. "Paul never comes until noon, he knows I'm not a breakfast person." I laughed.

"I don't know who Paul is…but I made breakfast… you should of told me that yesterday."

"I figured, you would of stayed sleeping until noon." He sat down.

"Not my first day of work. Is cold let me heated up." He took his plate away from me… and shook his head.

"Your going to be a manager on my museum… not my servant." I laughed again.

"It's being polite." He shook his head and ate his cold breakfast. "Beside. Is really good, even cold." I smiled and waited for him to finish. After a couple of minutes he did… He help me up and held my hand… Then after a small ride, we arrived at the museum. It took us a couple of hours for him to show me my job description, the workers… he was the manager, but he was relinquish that job to me… I argue for him to give me another one, but it was useless…. Once I learned everything and he made my paper work… he took me to a government office and helped me getting paper and work permit I could work legally, because he had friends in immigration. I find it funny that I was an immigrant in France, but life is funny like that….

A COUPLE OF MONTH'S LATER…

Work was great. I loved it… I was still living with Jace and not because I didn't find an apartment is because he wouldn't hear of me moving out… He convinced me to stay, so I could save my money… I told him I didn't wanted to go back to the United States, but he had a point I might change my mind some day, so that's what I did, I saved my money. I had a nice amount changed… I even invited him to really nice restaurant even though he ended paying for them… Antonio… well he enter my mind from time to time… although I tried to forget him, I couldn't help wondering where would he be or if he missed me or… I shook my head as I started to close the museum after a long day of work… Some one grabbed me by the waist pulling me close to a well muscled body.

"What is a beautiful lady like you closing so late?" I was really really scared until I heard the voice. Even though he tried to disguised his voice I could tell it was Jace… He always tried finding ways of scaring me, he succeeded most times… I finished locking, as I turned with a grin.

"Well sir, my boss is a jerk who wont give me a day off." He let go of me and stared at me in disbelieve.

"Tell me about it. I got this worker who keep working so she could have over time." Now I stared at him in disbelieve.

"Hey you keep paying me the over time I punch out, at the time I'm suppose to…" He grin winning the round.

"Well." He put his hands around my waist, and walked me to his car. "I cant let you work for free, now could I?" I smiled as I enter the car… I notice He was going to a different place from the house.

"Were are we going?" He grin.

"It's a surprise." I shook my head and let him led me. We stopped at a boutique. I frowned at him.

"Don't even say anything, just go." I sigh getting out of the car, and walking to the boutique, they had a gown for me, and told me to put it on, I did, when I went back to the car. Jace was dressed formally too.

"What's the occasion?" I stared at him.

"All in good time. All in good time." Next we went to a pretty expensive beauty salon. And again, they worked on my hair, and make up, when they turned me to the mirror and I gasped. I had to admit I look different. I walk to the car, and Jace's hair was nice looking too. As we drove off, curiosity was taking me all over again.

"Come on! What's the occasion?" He just laughed as he pulled into a fancy restaurant. A valet parking took the car, and Jace hold my hand as we walked to the restaurant. It was empty. I looked around.

"I got the restaurant for ourselves." He had a evil grin. The waiter took us to our sit. I was about to ask him again, when he gave us our menu I started looking at it. We order and the waiter left.

"What's the occasion?" He laughed shaking his head as it should be obvious.

"You really don't know do you?" I shook my head. The waiter came with food. We ate in silence I was going to snap at Jace who kept looking at me with that secretive smile when I notice a waiter looking at me who look just like…. I stood up trying to look. I shook my head sitting back down. Antonio. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah…" He drop it, as if to not ruin the mood. When we finish eating… I though we were about to leave…

"I took the liberty to order dessert." I had to smile at that…

"I don't think I'll be able to eat it all." He just grin as four waiters brought the most beautiful cake I ever seen. And it said. Happy birthday Marissa. I put a hand on my face and shook it. Of course my birthday I been so absorb with work and Antonio that….

"Happy birthday." Jace grin as the put the cake on our table. "How can you forget your own birthday?" I shrug as they serve me a piece on a fancy plate. We ate and after a while we left he help me to the car and we drove off.

"Jace thank you." I smiled.

"Your welcome." We arrive at the apartment and we went to the living room to sit a little bit at the fire…. It was a little uncomfortable because it was turning romantic… I didn't want to do anything with love…

"Jace…" He grin.

"Hey we are just sitting down." I grin looking at the fire. He got closer to me. Too close! "Marissa… give." He stopped shaking his head as it had no point. I stare at him.

"Were you going to say give me a chance?" What are you doing?! Don't go into this path! I don't know why I wanted to push it…

"Yes…but I don't want you to move out, because I'm pushing you too much." I smiled.

"We've been living together for 4 month and you been nothing but understanding." I smiled. He just was my friend. My understanding friend.

"So?" I sigh.

"I'm just not ready…" I shook my head. "You know what. Yes." Surprise cross his face. But he close the distance and kissed me. I kissed him back… Although I like the kiss a lot… it was nothing compare for what I felt when Antonio kissed me… I took him out of my memory and melted into the kiss. After I don't know how long, we separate.

"Thank you." He was ecstatic. "I wont disappoint you." I might…. We went to sleep into our separate rooms after that….


	21. Chapter 21

The next day, when I woke up I could actually smell the smell of food… I got dressed and walked out towards the kitchen. Jace was sitting on the table smiling.

"Good morning. Slept well? I slept like a king." He said with a bright smile. "I even woke up early."

I laughed. "I see." I sat next to him. "But you didn't cook?" I raised one eyebrow. He faked looking down.

"Nope. Haven't mastered that yet." He leaned towards me. "Although if you teach me?" I smiled and kissed him. He kissed me back. Then ate breakfast… Jace was the perfect boyfriend well… he was trying to convince me to quit… is not that I couldn't, but… I would never quit a job, so a guy would pay for my stuff… But you let Antonio do it? I shook my head… Stupid Antonio wont leave my mind….

5 DAYS LATER

Jace and I were a great team, he wanted to expand his museum business, and I was his right hand. I looked info in the internet, and stuff like that… I was doing my internet research when someone spinned my chair but Jace stopped me before the chair did a full spin.

"Hey there beautiful. I got great news." I smiled.

"So what's the great news?"

"I found a great lot where I can open my other museum." I hugged him jumping out of the chair.

"That's great!"

"You are going to stay in charged I leave in two days." I nodded. "I know you might be asking why I'm not asking you to come…" I smiled staring at him.

"I wasn't…"

"Well's that's because since you know the business. You are going to be in front of this one." I frowned.

"Me?"

"Yes you're my girlfriend and the manager of this place." He smiled. "I also teach you the way this place runs, so why not?" I smiled.

"You don't have anyone more trust wordy?" He laughed, really laughed.

"More trust wordy than you?" I could feel my cheeks heating up.

"Ok, I'll do it."

"Great, so since I'm leaving in two days. We have the next two days off."

"Why?" He pick me up and carry me in his arm.

"Because my lady. I wont see you in two weeks, and I want to spend the next two day with you every second." I nodded.

The next two days were great, he took me every amazing place that France had to offer, every restaurant that the day let us explore and at night… I kissed him goodnight and close the door of my room… I wasn't ready not yet… So when he was ready to go I took him to the airport hugged him, and we had a long kiss when they called his flight… I went to work, he told me I could have a third day off, but… to be honest I didn't wanted to be alone in the house. So I went to the museum, and sat on my new office for the next two weeks things ran smugly. The day went by amazingly fast, so at the end of the day I was closing the museum. Suddenly it started raining really hard I cursed and turned to take off running towards Jace's car when I bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry, I was tying to out run the-" I looked up and gasped, really gasped and moved side ways out of his way, but strong arms held me in place. I stared at his face as I whispered.

"Antonio…."


	22. Chapter 22

I tried to run away again, but it was useless. He was a vampire, and I only a human…

"What the hell do you want?" I said thru gritted teeth. He seem, to have a pained face, but hid it away…

"Hello to you too." He tried to say it sarcastically, but it didn't came out right. I just stared at him with a glared as the rain was getting us soaked. He sigh. "I-" He looked away without saying anything else.

"What?"

"I'm sorry." He looked back at me, the pain back in his face. "I had to get you away from me… my father made me…he was going to kill-"

"You. Yeah. Yeah. Yeah." I finished for him. "And you valued your pretty vampire life.."

"I don't give a damn about me!" He said exasperated. "He was going to kill you!" I stared at him, a little surprise. "I though maybe.. Deep down my father was right… is impossible for us to be together… I already told you… but I cant." He made the mistake of letting go of me… But I didn't ran, I just stared there getting soaked and watching him pace.

"I would die, before something happens to you. Marissa." He stopped in front of me. "I love you." I got angry again.

"You fucking liar. But anyways, I'm with someone else." I walked passed him… towards the car, but he was in front of me with that stupid vampire speed.

"I'm telling you the truth."

"Oh? So what your father had a change of heart? Now I'm welcome."

"No." I raised an eyebrow with a sarcastic smile. "I'm going to kill him." My smiled dropped.

"What?"

"Yes, I just came to let you know… I'm not going to lose you." I snorted, and tried walking away from him. Since he didn't let me, I just stared at him.

"You lose me the day you told me I was only a girl you wanted to lose your virginity to and kill…" I tried to step back, but he held me there. "I haven't look for you… I'm trying to get away… leave me alone."

"I love you, why don't you believe me?"

"Because your father accepted…our…friendship… you were the one angry with prison…" I looked down.

"It was all an act… to scare you."

"It worked, better…because I don't feel anything for you." I said still looking down.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes." He kissed me pressing me to the door, as the water felt to our skin. I have to admit, I kissed him back. He let go of my arms, to grab my waist, as I put my hands around his neck. After a couple of minutes I realized, what I was doing and stepped back. He sort of smile.

"You lied."

"No, you know the effect the vampires have on humans, if your father kissed me. I would respond the same way." He looked away. I was lying, but I couldn't give in… I was with Jace, and he deserved a loyal girlfriend.

"Your lying…" But he didn't sounded so sure…

"Am I?" I sounded smug. He growled frustrated, I smiled about to laugh but he sweep me off my feet and took off vampire speed. In seconds, we were in a hotel…The presidential suit. He put me on the bed gently, then started pacing around the bed.

"You cant… hate me." He stopped in front of me, kneeling… "My father cant win.."

"Well."

"Don't." I stared at him. "Don't lie…" He stood up looking down at me as he lowered himself slowly towards my mouth. I felt my self getting up slowly, to meet his lips too. Finally they found each other, it started slow gently, but it started getting hungrier faster…he broke my shirt effortless, as I tried taking off his.. He helped me, in seconds we were both naked, as he lowered me to the bed gently….


	23. Chapter 23

Wow, I forgot how good Antonio could kiss. He kissed my whole body as if testing me. I smiled pulling him towards my mouth as our hip were in position to become one, suddenly my phone rang making me jump and snap a little bit out of the spell. Antonio stepped back looking where the sound was coming from…My pants… I don't know why, but I slide to look for my cellphone… Antonio growl softly in frustration putting a rope over his naked body, I smiled watching him. He didn't have to dress he look good naked.

"Yes?"

"What do you mean yes? Don't you miss me." My smiled dropped as I looked down on my naked body.

"Of course I-" I shook my head and ran to the bathroom to put a towel over my body. "Missed you." He kind of chuckled.

"The business went smooth I might be coming home sooner than I though."

"That's…great." But my heart wasn't in it… If he didn't call when he did… I closed my eyes trying to not feel the guilt I was feeling.

"Are you ok?" He sounded worry.

"Yeah… was just doing some exercise." He chuckled more amused now.

"You don't need exercise, Anyways just calling you to wish you good night and to tell you I missed you. Urgh I should of bring you with me." I smiled.

"Yeah you should have." He laughed.

"Kiss and dream about me."

"I will." Click. I stand there looking at the cellphone.

"Marissa." I jumped dropping my cellphone. I bend out picking it up.

"What are you going to do with him." He looked at my face as he kneeled in front of me.

"What do you mean? Didn't you hear the conversation?"

"Yeah. You want to let him off easy and in person."

"I'm not breaking up with him." He frowned.

"A moment ago…"

"A moment ago I was under your spell." He tried to touch me, but for the first time I was faster and moved back.

"You don't believe me?" He looked hurt…

"I might believe you…but your late… I'm with Jace.."

"Do you love him?"

"It's none of your business." I stood up and marched to the room, picking up my clothes. He grabbed me by my hands kind of hard spinning me to look at him.

"I would kill my own father for you… of course its my business."

"If you must know… I do love him, and you know what I love the most about him?" He looked hurt, but kept staring at me.

"What?"

"He's human. No killing. No crazy father. Human." He glared but it wasn't at me…

"He's not what you think."

"What? He's a vampire to?" I said sarcastically as I pushed him off me and started to get dress.

"No." But I had a feeling, he knew Jace wasn't human.

"You think he's hiding something?" He walked towards the balcony. I walk behind him following him, until I saw the door. Once he was at the balcony, I ran towards the door open it, and tan out of the hotel. He was at the exit blocking it with a stupid grin.

"Leaving so soon?"

"Are you going to kidnap me?" His smiled dropped.

"Of course not… I wasn't finish explaining myself."

"Uh hu. Well we can talk tomorrow." I continued walking, but he pick me up again and took off, in seconds we were at the museum, were Jace's car was.

"I wasn't going to let you walk here by your self."

"I was going to take a taxi." I smiled and got on the car driving off…


	24. Chapter 24

The next day I couldn't stop thinking about stupid Antonio… His kiss…him naked…I shook my head I was with Jace now. Jace…

"He's not what you think…"

"What he's a vampire too?" Damn it… maybe I should of stay and made him answer me…But… I walked towards the car, then the museum. Work was really lame, I couldn't stop thinking about Jace and Antonio… wouldn't be just my luck if he wasn't human…but he was out in the day…He couldn't be a vampire… What would he be… I was locking the door with that though when someone put his hands on my eyes covering them. I sigh.

"Guess who." Jace… I though it was Antonio. I laughed and turned smiling at him.

"Well this is a nice surprise."

"Really?" He seem to really doubt it.

"Why wouldn't be?" He just shrugged and walked me into the car.

"Did you come in a taxi?" He nodded, but for some reason he seem like he was lying. I kept staring at him the whole drive home. Once we arrive he parked, but he didn't got out he looked at me worried.

"Do you have a question?" I nodded. "Well?"

"I don't want to sound stupid."

"You wont…." I frown. As if he knew what I was thinking…

"Are you human?" He cleared his throat.

"What makes you ask that question?" I got a little irritated.

"Antonio came back or, well he was at the museum yesterday." His face got dark.

"And he told you I wasn't human?"

"Not exactly."

"Well?"

"Would you cut the crap are you HUMAN?"

"No, but I assure you I'm not a monster either."

"What's that suppose to mean."

"That's what vampires are." I sight getting out of the car really irritated now, walking towards the house, opening it and going straight to my room. As I slammed it he stop it, because it completely closed.

"What the hell do you want?" I started packing…

"Marissa…" He held one of my hands as I was shoving clothes into my backpack. "Would you listen for a second?"

"Are you going to tell me the truth?" He nodded. I sat on my bed and he sat next to me.

"No I'm not human, but I'm not a vampire." I sigh.

"Your stalling."

"Because for the first time in a 1,000 Years I know what being scare is."

"And your not a Vampire?" I said doubtful.

"Those dirty creatures are abomination that shouldn't be alive…"

"And you are?" I know I might of sound like defending Antonio, but he had no right.

"Don't tell me you're a werewolf."

"Those might of be dangerous creatures, but at least you can find good in some of them."

"So a werewolf then?"

"No."

"Jace!"

"Please promise me…" He shook his head and started pacing… He seem really nervous about my reaction. I stood up and walked towards him.

"Ok, I promise I wont run away." He stare at me. "If your not a vampire or a werewolf… And to be honest the only thing bad you have done is lie to me…"

"I was going to tell you, but I was scare of your reaction because of your experience with that creature…then we started dating…"

"I know, but you should of told me… Once we started dating you been noting but an Angel to me…" He shook his head and started laughing.

"Funny you should mention that…."


	25. Chapter 25

"You're an Angel?" I said with a silly smile.

"Well… Yes and no…"

"Well are you or not?"

"I'm a fallen Angel." I stared at him, mouth open, taking a step back.

"A Demon?" He shook his head a little irritated.

"Just because we disagree with God… and side with Lucifer doesn't mean we are bad or demons." I giggle a little bit, I couldn't help it.

"Where are you wings?" I said curiously… He took his shirt off, making me stare at his muscle he was hot, he had like some sort of traps on his chest and took them out too, making his huge wigs out. They were black.

"Wow…." Is all I could say as he walked towards me. "Are you in…" I shook my head. I didn't know how to ask. "How do you feel about vampires?" I asked at last. His face got dark just like Antonio.

"Those are the real Demons."

"Why?"

"Why?" He asked skeptically. "Did you forgot how Antonio break up with you?" I turned towards the wall hiding my face. He was behind me pulling me close to his chest…making me feel a little warm… "If they haven't have sex…" He whisper in my ear kissing my neck softly, leaving a trace of goose bumps on my neck. One hand went to my belly as it went up…. "Well they give in into their animal instinct and kills the defenseless little human…" He said teasingly…

"I'm guessing you can…" I try composing my self…

"Yes." He whispered in my ear, making me shiver…

"You're a little different now."

"That's because you finally know what I am." He turned me and smiled at me. "I couldn't seduce you with my wings now could I?" I had to laugh at that.

"So those never go away?"

"No." He put the wings around my body. I felt warmer. We stared at each other's eyes for a second until he lowered him self a little bit to kiss me, but for some stupid reason I pulled back. He frown putting his wings back, and letting me step back.

"I'm sorry."

"Is ok… I understand…just don't run away from me…"

"I wont…" He smiled and trapped his wing back putting on his shirt.

"So what's the deal, between vampires and Angels?" He sigh sitting on the bed. I followed him.

"Well even though our kind were evicted from heaven you might say… we still respect God…They… they kill."

"Your kind does too."

"Yeah, but those are consider vampires as well." I nodded, I didn't wanted to argue with him yet.

"Are you aloud to date humans?" He chuckle.

"We don't have rules… once cast down from heaven… we don't even follow Lucifer." I shiver, I hated to hear him say that name I was… well sort of Christian.

"So you just live like a human?" He nodded.

"I have to admit it gets boring… we have immortality as well." I felt bad for him. I started playing with my hands nervously.

He smirk. "Your curious about it…are you?"

"Cant you read minds?" I said a little embarrassed.

"Nope. But human face are so easy to read." He said mockily and got closer to me. "I been waiting for this moment since I met you." He kissed my neck again lowering me to bed. God it felt so good. So I didn't stopped him we were undress… Although he let his wings trapped. Our kisses got more hungry as we hear an angry growl. Jace jumped out of bed pulling me behind him. He didn't care he was naked as Antonio busted out of the windows towards the room.

"Stalking a human so like a vampire." Jace said angrily.

"Using the. Oh I'm an Angel crap to seduce her." His face was scary mad. I could see this just got ugly in a second….


	26. Chapter 26

They were about to attack each other and I got in the middle of them. Ordering Jace to get dress. Once dressed I stared at Antonio.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He looked hurt.

"He looked like he was attacking you." Jace just snorted. Antonio glared his way.

"Well I wasn't… It was…I wanted…well you know…" This was hard to explain to the man I though I once loved.

"He's tricking you."

"And you weren't?"

"I told you the truth about me… but whenever we got that close… I was a real man and stepped back…"

"I wont hurt her." Jace spat.

"That's not what I meant and you know it."

"Antonio… Please leave me alone…"

"I made a mistake and I'm not losing you for it."

"What was the mistake?" I stared at him.

"Letting my father win… I should of fought harder… Marissa… I'm in love with you…" I stared almost mouth opened. Jace got in front of me.

"That's low, blood sucker. Leave her alone or you will make me interfere." Antonio smirk. He growled. Since Jace was in front of me now…

"She's Mine!" He growled. Black light came out of his hands and went straight towards Antonio making him hit the wall really hard blowing the wall as he felt thru it. I yell I couldn't help it….I was going to look for him, but a hand of Jace stopped me, but my worried wasn't necessary… Antonio was in front of Jace in an instant the face scary looking…. He wasn't much of himself. He kicked Jace hard in the stomach, making him flight back hard, he didn't let got of my hand, so I flew with him hitting the wall hard…. Jace almost didn't notice and got up fast and went towards Antonio again… Hands glowing black again, even though I was weak I ran towards them as the black light was out of his hands and going towards Antonio and I got in the middle… the black light hitting me hard taking my breath away as I flew toward the same hole someone was screaming…. That's you idiot! I close my eyes waiting for the impact that would kill me… When everything went black…


	27. JACE

Marissa knew my truth and she was accepting me…. Better yet her face showed me right now she was wondering about us in bed. Humans. I wanted to smiled, but I kept my face neutral. I loved this human… I would die happily to save her life….

"So you live like humans?" Now she was trying to keep her curiosity PG. I just nodded keeping my face neutral, I didn't wanted to scare her.

"I have to admit it gets boring. We have immortality as well." She started playing with her hands nervously. This was my chance to become one with her… I got closer to her with a smirk.

"Your curious about it…. Are you?" Her face flushed deeper red, making her even more beautiful.

"Can you read minds too?" I smiled, trying to look seductively.

"Nope. But human's face are so easy to read." I answer honestly. I was closer to her now, and grabbed her by the waist. "I been waiting for this moment since I met you." I whisper in her ear. Kissing her neck lowering her towards the bed. In seconds we were naked. God thank you for creating this creature. She was beautiful. Suddenly I heard it too late. Antonio crashed towards the window, I stood up fast pulling Marissa behind me.

"Stalking a human." I said really aggravated. "So like a vampire."

"Using the Oh, I'm an Angel crap to seduce her." He was jealous. We were about to attack each other when Marissa got in the middle of us, and order me to get dress. So I did.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She asked him still naked. Antonio did looked hurt. Damn it! I think this blood sucker does love her.

"It looked like he was attacking you." That made me snickered.

"Well he wasn't…. It was… I wanted…Well you know…"

"He's tricking you." Humans are easier to seduce…. But I do love her…

"And you weren't?" She asked him.

"I told you the truth about me…but whenever we got that close… I was a real man and stepped back…" He glared at me…

"I wont hurt her." I spat. Knowing what he meant.

"That's not what I meant and you know it." I was about to tell him off, when Marissa spoke.

"Antonio…Please leave me alone…"

"I made a mistake and I'm not losing you for it."

"What was the mistake?" She asked, but I could see, she still loved him too.

"Letting my father win…I should of fought harder… Marissa…I'm in love with you…" She stared at him mouth opened. I got in front of her…

"That's low, blood sucker. Leave her alone or you will make me interfere…" He knew I meant with my powers…

"She's mine!" He growled. I started using my powers preparing myself from his attack I pushed the light towards Antonio making him flight towards the wall breaking it and dropping out of the house…Marissa yell and tried to go after him, but I stopped her. Antonio wouldn't be that easy to kill. Speaking of the Devil he appeared in front of us face furious. He kicked me hard in the stomach making me flight back towards the wall, pulling Marissa with me, since I didn't had the common sense of letting go of her hands… I got up and went towards Antonio again slower this time with my hands elevated I was using a more powerful light. I was so focus on hitting this bastard with my full power that I didn't notice Marissa was in front of him. When I let the light go. I saw with horror the light hitting her, making her flight backwards from the hole, Antonio did to enter the bedroom. I ran after her screams with my wings I cached her before she hit the concrete. She passed out in my arms. I flew with her back to the bedroom putting her there gently my hands on her forehead using my powers and essence to heal her. It was working too, but painfully slow.

"This is all your fault." Stupid Antonio said, as he watched. I gritted my teeth.

"My. Fault?"

"Who almost killed her…" I didn't answer, the guilt was killing me. But I composed my self.

"Said the guy who can make love to her without killing her." He growled.

"I wont."

"Oh? Your screw someone already?" He glared…

"No." I almost stopped healing Marissa.

"Why are you here?"

"Not to sleep with her."

"Just so she wouldn't fall for me?"

"Exactly." Fucking bastard! I was about insult him, when Marissa was completely heal, and was about to wake up. So we both shut up, and watched her. I didn't keep my hands of her forehead until she opens her eyes…..


	28. Marissa

Writer note: When I started writing the story I though Antonio was the main character but I might leave it on a vote J who do you guys think should Marissa end up with Antonio? Or Jace? ;)

I woke up feeling warm head on my forehead. I blink trying to focus… I saw Jace's face, then Antonio…

"W-w-w-what happened?" I asked a little weakly.

"I'm so sorry Marissa… You got hit with an Angel powerful magic… You were almost dead…" I tried to hide my shock.

"So you tried to kill Antonio?"

"It wouldn't have killed him, only weaken him…"

"He's right." Antonio admit it. "Your just too weak." He said in a playful way… I sat down looking at both of them….

"Do you two know each other?" They both exchange looks. Something told me they did… "Well?"

"Yes." Jace answer first.

"How?"

"Its between Me and Jace." Antonio answer a little cold.

"I'm tire of you two and your secrets." I stood up a little irritated and started to walk out. They both got on my way. "Any of you are going to talk?" They shook their heads at the same time. "Let me pass." They made way…. Thankfully I had a lot of money thanks to my job…

"Are you leaving the state?" Jace ask in almost a whisper.

"No. I'll be staying in a Hotel until you guys decide to talk. Don't take long… My patience is not as it use to be…." I walked out….

Writer's note: I know is short, but I posted two chapters in the same day J Need to get more inspiration about the story and more comments to know where to take the story J


	29. Antonio (Explicit sex scene)

Marissa left us alone. She trusted us too much not to kill each other.

Jace turned to look at me, and he wasn't happy.

"You know…when I first saw that she was with you, I didn't intervene…"

I snorted. "You didn't have too. I broke her heart and handed her practically to you in a silver plate." He glared.

"Why the hell did you came back? Your still a virgin… If she forgives you…" I knew that hurt him. Damn it… two ex allies in love with the same human… can this get any worse? "What you guys wont have sex? Oh wait. Your going to tell her your going to sleep with Belinda and then with Marissa?"

I glared at him. "Sex, sex, sex. Is that all you think about?"

"No, I am not a virgin" He grinned mockingly. "But Marissa, does think about it a lot… and is almost impossible to resist her."

"Don't you dare touch her."

"Or what?" He interrupted my treat. "You know she's safe with me… No one will ever comes after us." Fucking Angel was right.

"I cant." I admit it, sitting down. "I tried. I really did. That girl is in my heart and she is not going away." He sat in front of me keeping his distance.

"She's on mine too… What about your father… wasn't he the reason?"

"Yes… for now, he wont find me… but your right… I didn't come back to have my happily ever after yet…"

"You just came back to make sure you didn't completely lose her?" He was mad.

"Yes."

"Your so selfish! What about."

I got up irritated. "SEX! Yeah… don't you think I have think about it? Don't you think I tried to solve the virginity problem? I cant… I felt like betraying her every time… I love her." I put a hand over my face. "I don't know… all I know is I saw her first I wont give her up that easy."

"YOU DID!" He started pacing. "Why the hell did you have to come back? Haven't I help you enough in the past? You have to take the girl I love too."

"I love her first." We both sigh. We establish that….

"Were fighting like Marissa don't have a brain… She wants to know how we know each other…" We both looked at each other for a long time…. That was a past neither of us wanted to re-visit… would we do it for Marissa?

"We can slept on it tonight… then come back here tomorrow and tell each other our decision." We both shook on it…

I lay down on my hotel bed, but couldn't sleep… Marissa… if I…. I got dress in my best outfit and cologne and disappeared to find her… luckily she was staying in the same hotel I was. She was on the balcony looking down lost in though. I walked behind her silently, she wouldn't hear me…

She turned. Ok I was wrong… She look beyond beautiful…and her night gown….

"You came to talk?" I shook my head and walked towards her… She was about to protest, but I appeared in front of her using my speed and grabbing her by her waist as I pulled her towards me. "Don't." She whispered but her eyes beg me to take her to bed, so I listened to her eyes. I picked her up in my arms and ran towards the bed laying her down gently… She started caressing my chest in such a way, that made me groan, I lost my cool for a second and I broke her night gown. She giggle sitting down slowly and kissing my neck. I lost all determination against this and broke my shirt off, making her gasp exited. I pushed her down a little rough. Her legs wrapped around my waist welcoming me. I smiled and kissed her passionately, she kissed me back just as passionately. She unwrapped her legs a little bit, and started unbuttoning my pants. I helped her out and we both were naked. God she's sooo beautiful…. She looked at me with lust eyes… I kissed her a little rough and she kissed me back with a moan… I went down on her leaving kisses the whole way down… Her back arched as I was at her clit and started sucking on it… she moan, as her finger grabbed the sheets, I smiled and went deeper with my tongue, she screamed in pleasure… I bite her clit and started sucking her blood she made a noise that sounded liked pleasure… She tasted great I move back fast and entered her a little rough and started making love to her… Yesssssss! Finally… And with the girl I loved…. I closed my eyes as I moved faster… I lowered my self and kiss her neck while still keeping my movement and the vein in her neck called me. I bit her and a little moan escape her lips… I moved faster lost in lost from sex and her blood… finally I cum and I let go of her as I lay next to her with a goofy smiled, and panting. I wasn't tire… but well I couldn't explain what I was just feeling…

"I love you Marissa." I said with a smile… A couple of minutes passed and she didn't answer I turn towards her with my elbow…. I gasped. Tears started falling down my monster face….

"Marissa we need to talk…. MONSTER!" Jace launched towards me…. I didn't move… I was a monster I looked back at the desfigurated, mutilated body of the woman that I loved…. I killed her because I wouldn't stay away from her…..


	30. Antonio 2

I sat on the bed, if I was human I would be covered in sweat…. That dream was too lifelike… Jace is right… if… I shook my head… I cant. Marissa…. I got a long shower after that… Jace and I were to talk about Marissa… I got dressed after the shower, then I ran towards his house… This time I knocked on the door. He open it, and he was changed as well…

"Hey…"

"Hello." He let me in, and we walked towards his living room. "So any ideas?"

"To be honest no… You?"

"No…"

"Maybe we should tell her how we know each other…" He looked pale if that was possible…

"That's the only solution you can come up with?"

"She wants to know our past…Would you lie?"

He sigh. "No. I guess not."

I took out my cell phone. "Let me see if she'll see us."

Ring. Ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey is me."

"What do you want?"

"Me and Jace decided to tell you the truth about how we know each other…" Silence.

"Really?"

"Yes. Can we come over?"

"Yes."

"What time is good for you?"

"You guys can come by noon."

Click

We both sigh, and sat down on the couch. This was going to be a long conversation with Marissa. Jace kept looking my way from time to time…

"What?"

"You have a guilty face… Want to talk about it?" I laughed. Angels.

"Couldn't sleep last night…"

"OH?"

"I envy you one thing… You wont hurt Marissa if things get hot…"

"I see. You dreamt making love to her and ending bad?" I nodded.

"How did we end up here? We though that after those months of fighting side by side, we would never see each other again, and no only that were fighting for the same girl…who's human."

I laughed. "Well I might as well say it. Thank you."

"Well Thank you. You helped me first I just returned the favor." I nodded. Noon came surprisingly fast, I took off running…And Jace took off running… We arrived at the same time. I ran the bell.

"Come in. Is open." Jace enter first kind of scared. I don't blame him… She was sitting down on the couch. Me and Jace stayed standing up.

"Hey." We both said at the same time… She looked like she hadn't slept all night.

"How do you guys know each other?" Straight to the point. Jace was more pale now…

"Well Jace was sent down from heaven to kill me…"

"What?" She gasp out.

"Yep. Heaven had enough of me killing off Christians for pleasure and Jace was my executioner…. This is our story….."


	31. Chapter 31

I was surprise that Jace was send out to kill Antonio, but I stayed quiet I wanted to know everything…

"I was killing a pastor when Jace went down from heaven in a too bright light making me blind… He had this terrifying sword and was wilding it towards me…" Suddenly I was looking at the scene.

"You have caused a lot of damage to really good people and have been found guilty…" He was about to kill Antonio.

"Wait!" He stop staring at Antonio all curious, but serious.

"What?"

"Aren't you curious?"

"About?"

"Sex, life, humans something different from heaven…" He seem lost in thoughts… He was curious… "I know girls lots of them… who would gladly fall for your charm." He was about to strike but stopped.

"Ok… If I like the mundane world I'll help you out… if not… I'll just leave you alone and let the other Angels finish my work, will I try to find Lucifer. Deal?" They shook hands… The Girl Antonio introduced her was a prostituted. A beautiful one… She undress really nervous Jace and went down on him and started to suck his groin, at first he was stiff as a rock but as she kept her work, he discover what true pleasure felt like… She continued until he cum, then she undressed her self and lay down on the bed…They had sex…. I Have to admit watching him had sex with another girl made me jealous… He spend a whole month sleeping with different girls. Wow. The girls seem like they were on drugs… Jace was THAT good. Damn it, this is making me want him more… But Angels did went after Antonio, and Jace fought 4 months killing his own kind helping Antonio…He hated it everything, but they made a deal… Finally no one came after Antonio, but they came for Jace… Vampires sent by the Angels again Antonio helped him until they were free and went out their different path…

I blinked. Jace looked down a little embarrassed.

"I don't know what to say." I said honestly.

"Well now you know, how we know each other."

"Why not stay friends?"

"Because it would be dangerous for both of us…"

"How?"

"Vampires and Angels would unite to destroy that friendship."

"Why?"

"Because we can trade secrets of each others…"

"That makes sense." I realized something. "But wait, wont they go after you for pursuing humans?" He shook his head.

"Nope. As long as you don't get pregnant."

"We cant have a baby together?"

"No. They would kill that child. You. Then me." I sigh. "I know. Supernatural's…" I looked towards Antonio. "What about your father?"

"Well that problem will be solved soon…"

"Are we still together?" Jace stared at me a little nervous… I bit my lips thinking. Being with Jace has been perfect, but seeing Antonio again…

"Yes." I said finally. Antonio looked hurt, but got closer to me.

"I wont give up on us." He whispered running away. Jace smiled getting closer to me…

"He wont, but." He kissed my cheek. "I'll treat you so good, you'll forget him soon enough." I giggled.

"I love you Marissa." I layed my head on his chest.

"You could have any girl you want, and you keep staying with me." He made me look at him gently.

"Its because I see your soul. How beautiful and pure it is. And makes me wonder what great good I did to get you to be with me." I blushed a little bit.

"Your just saying that…" He smiled, and shook his head.

"I'm not. Ready for work tomorrow?" I giggle.

"Yes." And just like that we did our normal routine, then went to bed early that night. In separated rooms.


	32. Chapter 32

Next da I woke up and got dressed, I walked toward the kitchen because I heard noise, but I wasn't hungry…

"Good Morning." Jace smiled at me.

"Good Morning." He notice I was dressed already, usually I come down have breakfast then go take a shower then dressed.

"Not hungry."

"Nah, just going straight to work." He nodded. I took the car he always let me borrow and opened the museum… After opening it and doing the morning routine I went to my office and pretended to be working in the pc, because truth be told… I was thinking about Antonio… I didn't choose Jace over him… I just didn't break up with Jace, because Antonio came back to my life… I lowered my face in the desk. How can I love to guys? Not only that one is an Angel, the other one is a vampire… Can I just run, and try to find someone HUMAN? I laughed at my self… before Antonio or Jace I wasn't interested in Man… I always found them too boring… I went back up to the pc, rubbing my temples. I made a choice I stick to it.

"Working hard? Or hardly working?" Said a too well sexy familiar voice. I spin around fast standing up to glare at Antonio hands on my hip.

"Can I help you?" He chuckled.

"All's fair in Love and War."

"What the h-" In a flash he was at my side picking me up and he took off.

"Let go!" I kept screaming the whole time. He finally let go of me… And when I looked around we were at the top of the Eifel tower. I turned to glared at him, but I tried to compose my self.

"Nice of you to bring me to the place that will remind me of Belinda." He looked surprised.

"Why would this place reminds you of her."

I shrugged. "So now what?" He was in front of me, he grabbed me by the waist and pulled me towards him.

"Now I remind you, what is it to be with me." I shivered…He smirk kissing my neck making me gasp… but I wasn't giving in… He kept his work.

"Please stop." I said in almost a whispered. As if I really didn't wanted him to stop. He put both hands on my face and kissed me passionately, but gently. At first I tried pushing him off me, but it was like pushing against a rock… I end up kissing him back and putting my hands around him… Things started getting steamy and since Antonio was into the kissed I could pulled back… I started walking backwards… He smirk looking at me. There is only one way out. He extended his hands…. I climb over the protected tower to look down. He was behind me and pulled me back turning me to make me look at him….

"You would jump?"

"Yes." I lied. "I rather jump the rail.. That willingly jumping in your arms." He looked hurt.

"I know I hurt you." I pushed him.

"Yeah yeah, daddy did it.

"Marissa he was going to killed you!" He groan turning to hide his face from me….

"Now he wont?"

"He's busy… until I get a chance to kill him…"

"You would kill your own father?"

"Of course… I was planning to just kill him, but he came with too many guards…"

"What about Jace?"

"What about him?"

"Don't you respect him enough to leave his girlfriend alone?" He turned, showing me a pained face.

"I had you first…if it wasn't for me…"

"Yeah we would of be together by now, but-"

"Marissa…If I came with vampires and threatened to kill Jace if you didn't break his heart and make sure he wouldn't look for you… Would you just ignore me and stay with him?"

"You would kill him?"

"Answer my question."

"I would make sure he believe I didn't love him…" I looked down… He was at my side in an instant and elevated my head to look at him…

"Exactly." And just like that I understood his reasons…

"Antonio…" I whispered. He didn't let me finish and kissed me a little rougher… I gasped kissing him back…. Things got hotter again, and this time I didn't stopped him I started pulling his shirt over his face and he let me with a smiled. He pulled mine over as well. He took a step back and looked at me on my bra. I gave him a seductive smiled and took off my bra slowly making him more anxious… He grabbed me by my waist too and unbutton my jeans…. I tried to unbutton his and make it look sexy, but the jean stuck. Damn it! Antonio chuckle, and put his hands over mined and helped me… Wow. He was a sight to be seen. We both pulled down each other last underwear…


	33. Chapter 33

Once naked our clothes made a nice blanket… Antonio lowered me to the floor really gently… He started kissing me, every time I was a little rough, he moaned, but kept his cool. My hips were open waiting for him to join together. He did, slowly inch, by inch…Half way thru…

Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. It hurts It hurts… He stop, still inside me… I opened my eye, he was looking down at me with worry eyes.

"I'm ok." I gasped out, and crossed my legs around his waist pulling him closer. Fuck… I winced, but tried to keep my face neutral. We know losing the virginity hurt don't we? He was all in though, and started moving really slow… God, what is he thinking? How is he maintaining…. I grimaced as he moved a little faster, but gently… a couple of minutes after his movement, it started feeling really good… I moaned, and started moving with him…. I felt him stiffened. I bit my lips moving faster, since he seem to stop. He groaned, and started moving fast.

"Yes." I moaned. He lowered himself and kissed my neck I moved my face to the side for more access.. He bite me. I started screaming, but it felt great… He moved faster as he drank my blood making me lost my self in the most beautiful pleasure I ever felt. I started feeling weak… "Antonio…" I whispered. He stopped biting me, and slowed his paced until he came then collapsing next to me panting…

"I'm sorry." I moved to his side, and tried to put my elbows in his chest, but I was sore, really sore… It wasn't painful, but I couldn't move much.

"Why? I'm alive." I joked.

He sat down and looked down at me. "You are… You really are… I smelled your blood, and lost my concentration for a second… But I was strong." He seem pleased and I smiled…. We stared at each other for a second. We hear people.

"I guess is opening time…" I giggle, as he nodded. He got dressed, then helped me get dress.

"Now where?" I grin, and was going to say heaven….

"Take me back to work…" Jace wouldn't be there yet…even though Antonio and I spend like two hours here… I knew for a fact he had stuff to do… I guess he trusted Antonio and me… I'm a slut!… Antonio frowned.

"What about us?"

"I-I-I-" I sigh. "I don't know… Let me talk to Jace first please… give me two days?" He was about to argue, but something in my face made him reconsider…

"Two days." He picked me up and took me back to my office… I sat down on my chair and turned to my computer… Antonio spinned me, and when I was about to argue I needed to work… He kissed me… I kissed him back when I started putting my hands around him he stepped back… "Two days…" I couldn't work… guilt was eating me alive… I needed to calm down and find a way to talk to Jace…. My cell phone ran making me jump I looked at it…. Jace…

"Hey." I sounded too exited… Stupid…

"I cant make it to work today."

"What? Why?" It was real worry.

"Something came up.. Close early and we'll go for a dinner date when I come back?"

"Yes." My mind was yelling me horrible stuff. Is not like it wasn't right… But I did loved Jace too… Besides I couldn't break up with him over the phone…

"Good. I'll see you at 6. Love you."

"Love you too." He was ecstatic as he hung up. Love you too? Love you too? How big a bitch can you be? Yeah I love you too but I slept with Antonio when you though I was working…. I closed the museum, and went to the house taking a long shower and scrubbing my self really good as if the shower would clean my guilt away….

6PM

Jace pick me up at the exact time, he looked gorgeous… He took me to the most beautiful hotel. It was closed…

"I reserved the place just for us."

I smiled. We didn't say much as we ate. He rented a room for the night…. uh oh….

Once in the room he kissed me, I kissed him back, but my heart wasn't full on it….

"Are you nervous…"

"A little bit…"

"Is ok… if you don't want too." I kissed him, I couldn't bared the disappointment in his face… He picked me up and walked slowly towards bed as we continued kissing….


	34. Chapter 34

As he lowered me to the bed, he started taking my clothes off…. This isn't right… But I didn't stop him… He kissed me passionately once I was naked and without breaking the kiss, he started undressing him self… My mind was fighting it the whole time until I saw him naked. I had a moment to gasped as he entered me, I arched back automatically it felt great… He moved me in such a way that I was on top of him, I was so in the act that I didn't cared… I started riding him eyes, closed enjoying how he felt… It was amazing. We spend 2 hours like that or that's what I think… after we both came, I passed out…

NEXT DAY

I woke up sitting down and rubbing my eyes, the smelled of breakfast hitting me instantly…

"Hey sleeping beauty.." I smiled staring at Jace's chest…

"What time is it?" It's 5pm I frowned.

"Yes, you slept almost all day.." Two days… Damn it, tomorrow would be the dead line… "What's wrong?"

"Um…." What now? "I need some time off to think…"

"What!? Why!? Was it what we did? You weren't ready? I'm sorry… Marissa.."

"Stop." I walked towards him, putting a finger on his lips.. "There's something you need to know…"

"Yes…" I bit my lips… And sigh…

"Antonio came to the office today…"

"He did?" I nodded. "Did he tried to make you break up with me?" I nodded. "What did he tell you?"

"He took me against my will some place else for a couple of hours…" His face turned red….

"Did he hurt you?" I shook my head… "What happed?" I looked down…

"We made love…"

"Love?" He spat.

"You mean you had SEX!" He yell.

"You knew I'm in love with him too…"

"Aaah Humans!"

"What?" He turned staring at me, with such pain he made me cringe…

"I love you and you went behind my back and screw that fifthly blood sucker!"

"Jace."

"Shut up!" I took a step back. I never seen this side of Jace before… He turned towards the door and put a hand on the knob. I walked towards him, he was so piss off, that didn't notice… Once I was behind him I put a hand on his shoulder.

"Jace I'm-" He turned so fast, that all I could see for a second was his hand elevating then hitting my face. I flew back..

"I'm going to make it really easy for you." He stared at me, as I stood up almost shaking. "Take all the time you want, and you and Antonio have a happy life… I'm out…" And just like that… He walked out… I felt to the floor in my knees…

"Jace…" I whispered with a hand on my cheek that was now throbbing… "I am a slut" I didn't sleep that night… I rented a different room… took a long shower, but just stay in the hotel robe… I was looking out the balcony when someone put a hand on my shoulder I spun around to find Antonio….

"Have you been crying?" Then he notice my cheek? He put a gentle hand on my cheek with a glared. "Was this Jace?"

"Please don't" I whispered.

"Don't?" He said in disbelieve.

"You told him, we made love and he puts a hand on you?" He was trying to control his anger… "What kind of Angel is that!?"

"A fallen Angel…"

"Are you defending him?" He glared at me, making me cringe…

"No Marissa…" He softened. "I would never hurt you…" I sigh….

"I told him we made love…after we got done making love as well…" Antonio started to back away…. Like I might hurt him… I didn't dare moved… We both stared at each other in silence…..


	35. Chapter 35

"I'm going to make it really easy for you…" I stared at her with what might look like hate, she stood up slowly almost shaking… I felt guilty for slapping her… she just caught me by surprise but I wasn't apologizing for that… I need to start forgetting her… "Take all the time you want, you and Antonio have a happy life…. I'm out." I walked out of the room slamming on the door, once she wouldn't be able to see me, I rested my head against the door… This world is too cruel for me… I should of-

"Jace…" Marissa whispered. I put a hand on the door knob almost opening it… but instead I ripped off my shirt and took off the tides that hide my wings together then I took off flying… flying away from this place, from the world… From HER… I don't know how long I flew but I didn't cared… I kept flying until my wings gave up from exhaustion… I felt to the ground on my knees covering my face with my hands… I need help, I need to get away from this world…

"Finally had enough?"

"Michael is not a good time piss off…"

"Not even curious why am I here?"

"No."

"Well you slept without human without taking precautions…"

"Your point…" I said in a non chalant voice. "I slept with thousands of them… Never brought you down…"

"You used protection with them." I sigh… He was pissing me off.

"I used protection with Marissa as well…"

"No you didn't."

"Oh? You were there?"

He chuckled. "Nope, but I was looking at the waters of destiny, and something kind of strange caught my eyes…"

"I care because?"

"Because I was sent down to hunt and kill her. Jehoel." I stood up and stared at him….

"It's not illegal to sleep with humans."

"It is to get them pregnant you know the rules… we cant have half breads."

"I didn't. She slept with a blood sucker… Is their half bread."

"Are you sure."

"Positive." I said sarcastically.

"But the waters of destiny-" He was going to say something else but I surprised him by grabbing his shoulders….

"I'm sorry… could you give a word for me? I want to come home…" He looked pained.

"She hurt you that much…" I looked down.

"Would I be permitted in heaven again?" Silence. I sigh. "I guess once out your out.."

"You would have to do something big for heaven." I looked up with hope.

"So it is possible?" He nodded.

"You would have to be the one to find out if Marissa's half bread is angel or vampire… if is Angel you would have to kill her, making sure that baby is never born…"

"Forget it." I turned about to leave…

"We'll keep contact?"

"If you could find me…"

"I will always be able to find you… Jace?" He laughed at my new name…

"Yes is Jace now…" He smirked disappearing in bright lights… I sigh and took flight to a further place from here… so I wouldn't be able to cross path with Marissa….


	36. Chapter 36

After staring into Antonio's eyes, for a couple of minutes guilt consumed me, and I felt to my knees… He was at my side in an instant…

"Don't feel bad…your in love…"

"I love you both…" He smiled gently.

"I know."

"Your not mad?"

"Why would I be?"

"Because…" I looked down… "Right after we… me and Jace…" He made me look at him…

"Like I said I understand." He smiled reassuringly. I nodded… "Now what?"

I frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Are you going to look for him?" I bit my lips…

"He told me not to…"

"Your going to listen to him?" He asked in disbelieve.

"Yes." I said simply.

"Why?" I frowned again.

"You want me to follow him?" He chuckled.

"Of course not… But I don't want you to run off with him, if he comes for you…" I stood up looking away… "I didn't mean it like that…"

"Don't apologies I'm a mess." He chuckle hugging me.

"But I love you the same." We hug each other then like with Jace with shared the hotel room…

2 MONTHS LATER

I was having the same similar dream… Me having the most beautiful baby I ever saw only to be take from my hands and killed by an Angel… No matter how hard I fought I was nothing against an Angel. I sat up on the bed covered in sweat… I looked around scared… I was alone…. Antonio must be hunting… I started laying back down, when I had a sharp pain in my stomach like what I ate yesterday was coming up… I jumped out of bed and ran towards the bathroom… I made it just in time when I started throwing up… I threw up all I ate last night… then even more when my stomach was empty… I was so tired, that I lay down on the floor just in case I felt like throwing up again…

"Marissa!" I heard Antonio from the entrance door… then I was being lifted… "What happened?"

"Oh nothing." I said weakly… "Morning sickness." I gasped… I was going to say something entirely different… I don't know where that came from… We stared at each other really paled… Antonio put me down gently on the bed and disappeared. "Great."

"Check. Now." He appeared seconds later with a bag full of pregnancy test… I checked them all… Positive. Positive. Positive. Positive. All of them Positive… I stared at the last one… I don't know how long…

"Marissa." I blinked. He looked relieve. "Is going to be ok… Your not the only human that had a vampire baby… there are half vampires out there…"

"What's if he's half Angel?" His face grew dark… He tried to hide it…

"Your right. We have to know." I must of looked terrified of the answer. "I will take care of you both even if the baby is not mine…"

"You don't have too."

"I know. But I want to…."

We took off to a vampire hospital….. The test seem to take forever I was pacing all over the room making Antonio more nervous…

"Calm down is going to be-" He was saying for the thousand time when the doctor enter the room. It turned out I was pregnant a day AFTER I slept with Antonio…. It was Jace's baby… I felt on my knees… "Marissa if you let me I'll… we'll raise him or her as one of ours…"

"I need to be alone…." He nodded… I walked out of the room and started walking…. Once out of his sigh I ran….. Until I was out of the building the cold night air feeling like a life saver… I closed my eyes…

A baby. Jace baby.

"Well Hello." I opened my eyes… The guy standing in front of me looked like an avenging Angel… He smiled. Then in a swift movement he hit my stomach hard making me flight back towards a wall hard I blink fighting the black spots…. He took a really big and scary sword and walked towards me… "You should of stick to your kind." He swing. I closed my eyes. A grunt and wind blew my hair wildly…. I open my eyes… Jace was fighting this guy… I stood up slowly watching in awe…. The fight was a little bit scary…. But Jace manage to knock the guy down he flew towards me, pick me up without saying anything and took off flying….

"Don't worry. Once were far enough…. I'll show Antonio where I hid you…" I just nodded.

"Jace."

"Don't…. Your in too much trouble for words…" And we flew away into the night….

To be continue

Writer's note: Going to be working on part two now J

Please Review. I get inspirations from your reviews guys J

I'm updating every night for you guys.

Thanks for you support.


	37. Part 2- Fighting

The place Jace took me wasn't glamorous at all… And when I tried to talk to him, he just murmured.

"I'll be right back…" And took off… an hour later he and Antonio came back….

"Are you ok?" I nodded. Jace just stood by the made door of the cave looking the outside… probably wishing he was anywhere else but here…. Antonio turned towards Jace. "Why did you brought her here?"

"An Angel tried to kill her." He said in a dead voice.

Antonio gasped. "What?"

"Yes… I got there a little bit later when he began the attack…"

"Probably deciding if it was worth it?" He glared at Jace who turned to watch him with hate.

"She isn't." I backed away as if he just slapped me. Truth be told… words hurt more than his hands…

They didn't notice me. "Why are you helping her then?" He asked in disbelieve…

"To be honest… I'm not…" He paused looking down… "Michael told me about her destiny and I got curious and saw him about to kill her… so I acted…But that's why I brought YOU. I'm not baby sitting her."

"Oh Jezz thanks…" Said Antonio sarcastically…

"I know is not of my business, but if you plan a war against Angels… don't include your girlfriend."

"A war?"

"Why would Michael take the thing you care the most?"

"Is not because of war… you know I don't give a fuck about your kind." Jace frown truly confuse now… I put both hands in my stomach, making Jace look at it…

"Your pregnant?" He put on a disgusted face…. I could only nod. "Vampires babies aren't forbidden… I seen the half creatures…." We both stared at him… "Oh God." He felt to his knees… "Oh my god." He shook his head. "Michael was right…" He looked my way again… face full of terror? Disgust? I was beyond hurt by his reaction by now….

"Look is my problem you don't have-"

"Take care of the baby?" He ask in disbelieve, standing up slowly and staring at me and my belly. "I wont see that baby be born." He snorted. I glared at him.

"Good then go."

"No you don't get it… THEY WILL find you and kill you both…. There's no place you can hide…"

"Why?"

"We can reproduce."

"Obviously you guys can." I pointed at my belly, he threw his hand in the air exasperated.

"Yes, there has been cases, but they eliminate that…" He ruffled his hair thinking… "God why the hell did I have to pursue you." Slap.

"I'll take care of my self and my baby." I started walking pass Antonio and him towards the door. Jace grabbed me by my arm hard pulling me back. Antonio was going to interfere. Jace glared his way.

"If you want my help. Let me try to talk some sense into her… I know is kind of hard leaving her with a male, but I'll assure you… I wont touch her that way ever again." A traitor tear escape my eye. Antonio growled, but left. After a minute he let go of my arm as if it electrocuted him… He didn't say anything…

"Would you get on with it?" He nodded.

"First of all… I'm sorry." He sigh. My hopes perk up, maybe he was acting up in front of Antonio… and would- "I should of use protection." He interrupted my thoughts. "You're the first women I didn't think about consequences… I was just so happy you were going to be mine…" He cover his face with his hands…. "I really don't want to be here…" Slap! More tears escape my cheek.

"You know what. DON'T BE HERE.!" I scream at him. "If you think making me feel miserable and depress is the best way to make me lose the baby and you can say… Oh it was God's will."

"Are you crazy?" I glared at him.

"Don't pretend to be the victim now."

"Your such an ASS what happened to the nice Jace?" His face… made me take a step back….

"YOU. KILL. HIM." I gulp. "Because of you I now know what jealousy is… because of you I know what HATE is…. Because of you I know what PAIN is… and believe me just because I was a fallen angel doesn't mean I know those feelings… even in a war helping Antonio never felt any of those I was just so happy to be free… but freedom does have a price huh Marissa?" I couldn't stopped the tears, all I could do was swipe them away with my arm…

"I'm sorry."

"The fucking problem is I'm not really mad at you."

"Your not?"

"No. I'm mad at myself… I knew karma was out there and bum all that women I made cried… well finally my turn came."

"Jace… I do love-"

"Save it. You cant love two person." He turned so he wouldn't see me.. "I know for a fact… You only love one… the other ones are just great sex."

"Is that what you think of me? I love Antonio, but want to have sex on the side?"

"Yes." He didn't even wait to think about his words.

"Your wrong." He turned towards me and walked my way… Grabbing both my hands hard.

"Don't tell me you really do love me, but Antonio was just first love, so you love both of us…"

"I wouldn't put it like that."

"Then how?" I kissed him, hoping he would understand better. Boy was I wrong. He pulled me back but for the first time since I confessed I slept with Antonio he did it gently. "Don't. Be loyal to Antonio. At least while I'm here."

"You hate me…" I whispered the next part. "Do you?"

"No I don't." His voice was gentle now… "But I wont let my self get close to you… and if I treat you like before you might try to get close to me or kiss me… and if I let my self." He shook his head. "If I let you in again… and you leave… I'll die…"

"I am sorry…"

"I know trust me. I know" He was going to say something else, when Antonio came towards the entrance as if someone pushed him in…. He looked beat up too… as Jace got in a ready position….


	38. The End For now

It must have been the adrenaline…. Because I started to see everything in slow motion. Jace and Antonio got in front of me… the Angels were in front of them and once they got in front of me… they threw bright lights towards us, making me and Antonio flight back… Jace got out his wings and use them to keep his post… I hit a wall hard making me grunt… Antonio got in front of me… and Every Angel that came close he threw them off, trying to protect me and the baby…. Jace was fighting two Angels…. And that's when I saw it…..

We were going to lose….. I closed my eyes for a brief second couldn't afford more and for the first time in my life I felt weak…. I opened my eyes again… I saw everything still in a little bit of slow motion….good I was hyper…. Your going to live… Even if I have to start killing Angels….. And that sounded really really bad…after all I was sort of christian…. An Angel came at me evading Antonio since he was busy with two Angels I moved in a way he missed me but not before grabbing his sword…. It my sound cool, but no… I don't know how the hell I got away with taking a sword from an Angel he flew towards me in the small space…. Face looked truly like an avenger Angel… I stabbed him in the stomach and turned the sword. He gasp falling on his knees I took the sword out and took his head off… Then without thinking went towards Antonio and did the same thing with one of his Angels… the other one was going to help his friend, but Antonio grabbed him by the neck and bit him… once the second Angel was dead… I stabbed the one he was biting…. He spat his blood with disgust…

"Stay." He whispered… He was probably going to help Jace who was now losing… and about to get killed I pointed towards Jace and when he looked that way I ran towards him stabbing an Angel that was behind him holding him down… Antonio growled but grabbed the other one… I was about to cut the Angel head off when…..

"NO!" Jace slapped me making me flight back towards a wall… Hard…. I could see a lot of black dots all over my vision….

"What the hell Jace!" I heard in the distance Antonio…. SNAP. SLUMP. I blink as the Angel Jace protected came towards me with hate… I blink fighting the black dots…..

No. NO. NO. I put my hands on my belly protectively. He grin a triumphant smiled and elevated he sword and swung. Antonio stopped it, before it hit my head and pushed him back hard… Jace cached him and hold him in place.

"Stop brother… Your out numbered…"

"No I'm not if you help ME! Help me re-write a wrong…"

"I cant…" He whispered defeated, and looked sad…. "Please just go…"

"He's not going anywhere." Antonio glared both their way, grabbing the sword that I was still grasping… I frown but let him take it… "Now move Jace…"

"Please Antonio haven't I done enough?"

"Why are you helping HIM?" Jace sigh.

"He's my brother."

"You do realized… He didn't care about that fact right?" Jace only nodded.

"Jace… I wouldn't have kill you… Now let me go and help me…"

"Nathaniel give up and go…"

"I might agree of not killing him… but he stays…"

"What?" Jace looked pained.

"Well cant let you recover your strength and come back with the second batch now can we… our goal was to kill until heaven stops…" He laughed a cruel laugh for an Angel…

"What makes you think it will stop?" Silence from our part… "You're the first girl that survived the first attack… the second one it will be stronger and more powerful more Angels…. If you survived THAT one…" He sounded really skeptical… "The third one might as well be half of heaven…" He laughs. And I really doubt that you guys will survive that one…" I looked down on my belly sad… He's right…

"Is just a baby…"

"No, is a fetus… a baby would have been if for some reason we didn't find out about this and it got born…"

"You wouldn't kill a baby?"

"Oh we would… still dangerous to let the fetus/baby grow into half Angel… but it would be kind of horrible to do so… If you surrender now… the fetus will not suffer… it would be as if he die in his sleep…" I shook my head in denial… Jace and Antonio stood quiet for a second…

"What about Marissa?" Antonio asked…

"If she surrenders willingly…" He paused for a second… "She may live… but she will never be able to have kids ever again…" I gasped…

"Is a good deal…" Antonio and Jace said at the same time…. I was going to give them a piece of my mind, but I notice his sword on his hands….

"Ok…" I looked down, then looked back up… He had a winning smile… "How are you going to do it?" I whispered…

"I'm going to removed the baby, it would be as if he was never procreated in the first place…" I nodded. He turned towards Jace and Antonio… "You two stay back.." They were about to argue… "Just precautions…" They nodded and stayed in the entrance… The angel got close to me… He put a hand on my belly I grabbed his sword, but I was too slow… I guess the adrenaline faded off… I heard an unhealthy crack… as he twisted my arm, until I dropped the sword his other hand was on my belly already… I kicked him hard… making him gasped as Antonio grabbed him pulling him back, and I felt to my knees…. Antonio was going to kill him, but Jace pushed him off… "It's ok… even though she didn't stay put… the baby is out… only thing is she still can conceived… So use protection next time would you?" He wink at me disappearing in that horrible white lights… I felt to my knees touching my belly with my good hands…

"Let me heal that for you…" Jace said in a gentle voice for the first time…

"You stay away from me." I spat at him… "There's nothing that tides us together anymore…so I suggest you stay away from me…" I stood up slow glaring at him… Antonio was at my side, without touching me… "Because believe me… This is far from over… and every fucking Angel I find in my way I will kill them…."

"Marissa don't do this…"

"Is already done… I will avenge my son/daughter…" Tears felt from my eyes…

"There are-"

"Rules?" I glared at him. "Yeah… and I am going to kill me some-"

"Marissa. Think. You wont find them or see them the only one ending hurt is going to be you…"

"We'll see." He took a step towards me. I took the sword on the floor with my good hands. "You think I'm kidding?" He stopped… staring at me in disbelieve. "Yeah… I know where the hell is sweat and naïve Marissa? Your brother killed her…"

"I'll talk to her…" Antonio whispered… Jace nodded and took off flying…. I elevated my hands and Antonio put it back together…. I cried from the pain.. Resting my head on his shoulders…. "You just said that to keep him away right?" I grin kissing him… This time we didn't made love we had sex… I was laying on Antonio's chest afterwards…. "Wow… I should piss you off more often…"

"That was a temporarily goodbye kind of kiss…" He sat down to look at me…

"What? Why?"

"I need some time to…." Become… an Angel killer…. "Mourn… I need to be alone…" He was going to argue… "Please?" He nodded…. And just like that I went from sweet naïve happy go Marissa… To this vengeful, mean, horrible Angel hating women… But I would kill the guy that took my baby away from me… and if I have to kill Jace after…. So. Be. It…

The End for Now.

Writer's Note: The second story's name is going to be called,

Between Hate and Love. (A strange love story J)


End file.
